


Punto de Quiebre

by minimamente



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, maltrato infantil, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: Ben no mando a sacar a los hijos de los villanos de la isla como su primer decreto real, en su lugar pensó en enfocarse en mejorar la relación con los compinches de los héroes y sus condiciones de vida, luego se enfocaría en ese sueño que tubo de la chica de cabellos morados, luego pensaría en la isla de los perdidos, pero ese luego fue demasiado tarde para todos.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas que se me ocurrieron en noche de insomnio y después de ver la película de Descendientes 2, pues como disney siempre hará las historias desde un punto mas infantil y suave, quise tratar de hacer algo mas oscuro, salio esto. Las ideas que se mezclaron en mi mente fue que los padres villanos no son los mejores progenitores, a veces tiene que pasar algo realmente traumatico para abrir los ojos, y si alguien leyó la primera novela que sacaron de Descendientes (a mi me dio curiosidad por saber mas de estos hijos de villanos) hay aparente forma de salir de la barrera sin ayuda exterior.

I  
Esto no comenzó con la explosión y los gritos, tampoco con la liberación de los villanos y la isla en sí, no empezó después del felices por siempre pero sin este final no hubiera un comienzo, el punto decisivo empezó con un niño, un cuchillo y sangre. 

Ahí podemos comenzar.

El ser humano tiene una increíble capacidad de adaptación, la adaptación es la clave de la supervivencia en muchos casos, y Carlos lo sabía.

Carlos era listo, quizás el más listo de la isla y con el potencial de ser el más brillante de todo Auradon y los reinos vecinos, algunos lo hubieran llamado genio o prodigio, pero nadie lo hacía, nadie alentaba al niño que podía reparar cualquier aparato descompuesto que llegara a la isla o que podía inventar cosas nuevas con partes aparentemente inservibles, rotas y oxidadas. 

El mundo en el que creció el niño de cabellos blancos era cruel, era frio e indiferente con los débiles y el sufrimiento ajeno, las personas solo buscaban su propio beneficio y Carlos podía comprender eso desde una edad muy temprana. No tenía que ser un genio para saber aquello.

A pesar de ser débil, a pesar de ser demasiado asustadizo, a pesar de ser muy pequeño, Carlos supo adaptarse a su entorno. Podía ser rápido y ágil para huir, conocer cada rincón donde esconderse si era necesario, podía intercambiar sus conocimientos en tecnología para reparar casi cualquier cosa por comida o algo de ropa decente para él, tenía una mente tan brillante que casi nadie podía apreciar en ese poso de oscuridad que era su hogar y cárcel, su principal y más confiable arma y herramienta.

Pero aun así había cosas en que su mente, inteligencia e ingenio no lo podían ayudar, como su madre.

Cruella De Vil como todos los villanos había perdido mucho con su derrota, su imperio de la moda, su riqueza y lujos, su cordura entre muchas otras cosas, y como la mayoría en la isla ella no buscaba redención sino venganza por aquellos que la habían metido en ese asqueroso pedazo de tierra pútrido sin la capacidad de escapar, porque tenía que ser magia lo que mantenía encarcelados a todos ellos.

Si fuera una prisión normal ella podría maquinar planes, usar el soborno y la amenaza, usar sus influencias y escapar o ser legalmente libre para luego dar su golpe de venganza contra toda esa bola de pulguientos y babosos perros que solo tenían el potencial de ser un exquisito abrigo con la ayuda de su visión. Pero no, no hubo juicio, ni abogados, solo una tonta hada y magia y ahí despertó junto a toda la escoria de ese mundo. Al menos ella tenía su mansión, sus abrigos y su amado bebé, su adorado carro rojo. 

Ella siempre fue una mujer irascible, en el mundo de los negocios tenías que ser mucho más dura que cualquier hombre, mucho más astuta que cualquier timador o ladrón, hubo quienes se acercaban a ella tratando de robarle sus ideas o fortuna, hubo quienes querían tener su favor para ser tan grandes como ella, pero pobre de aquel que hiciera irritar su temperamento porque ella no perdonaba ni olvidaba. Los 101 dálmatas encabezaban su lista de venganza, pero Anita y Roger la empataban también.

Con los años tanto odio e ira más el hecho de haber perdido contra unos malolientes y mugrosos perros fueron erosionando su cordura, despotricaba más contra el par de inútiles que eran sus secuaces, se aferraba a la vida que alguna vez tubo inconforme con las pobres imitaciones de lujos que había en la isla, un sótano de calderas rotas y tubos escupiendo vapor era un spa, una cochera con una tina llena de menjurjes extraños la peluquería, las botellas medio vacías de licores combinadas con otros productos de dudosa procedencia eran sus vinos y martinis, y la peor parte, un vástago que fue una molestia por nueve meses y medio en su vientre y una boca más que dar que comer, no gracias, lo convirtió mejor en su sirviente.

Pocos sabían que Cruella De Vil tenia familia antes de la isla, una prima que servía de asistente en su empresa y mucho menos famosa que la diva de las pieles, como su prima no se preocupaba mucho por el próximo ni le interesaba cuantos animales se debían sacrificar para un buen negocio, no existía remordimiento en eso, si así fuera desde su punto de vista los carniceros y ganaderos también debieron ser juzgados como a Cruella y a ella por matar animales sin remordimientos y criarlos solo para sacar beneficio de ellos, tal vez Carmen De Vil no estuvo presente activamente en el plan de los 101 dálmatas pero tenía conocimientos sobre este así como ayudo a localizar a los perros necesarios para el que posiblemente hubiera sido una pieza clave en la historia de la moda en un abrigo de manchas único, eso sumado al hecho que acepto a Cruella en su casa cuando se estaba escondiendo de las autoridades marcaron su sentencia.

Como Cruella ella hubiera maquinado un plan para escapar de la cárcel, quizás alegaría que fue intimidada y extorsionada por la más famosa de las De Vil para ayudarla en sus planes, después de todo el mundo conocía lo cruel que podía ser Cruella y las cosas que podía llegar a hacer para lograr sus objetivos, hubiera salido con cargos menores si lograba un trato con las autoridades por su cooperación seguramente, o al menos así pensaba ella que pudiera haber sido si todos los reinos no se hubieran juntado en una alianza masiva en los nuevos Estados Unidos de Auradon y tomado la decisión tan extrema de enviar a todos los villanos y sus secuaces, amargamente Carmen debía aceptar que ella entraba en esa patética categoría, a una isla salida de quien sabe dónde por medio de la magia.

Carmen fue testigo de cómo su prima iba convirtiéndose en la sombra de lo que una vez fue, se quedó en su mansión cuando no tenía a donde ir, no negaría que alguna vez la admiro pero cuando trato de usarla como sirvienta puso un alto rotundo a su relación. Ya había perdido todo por hacerle de secuas, no seguiría sufriéndola en su condena por lo que se mudó cuando pudo, quizás no era tan ruda o intimidante como Cruella pero si inteligente, se consiguió una casa abandonada, conoció a un tipo no muy elegante ni muy guapo pero sabía que en la relación ella mandaba, no hubo boda pero se entendía en toda la isla que eran pareja, y tuvieron a Diego, su hijo. Luego se enteró que Cruella estaba embarazada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensó en su prima, y tuvo miedo por el niño.

Sabía que Cruella jamás quiso hijos, odiaba a los niños en realidad, por lo que le sorprendió que tuviera uno o que no se hubiera tratado de deshacer de este una vez se supo embarazada, pero tomando en cuenta que no había realmente ni hospitales, control de natalidad o suficientes medicinas, Cruella no pondría en riesgo su salud y si eso significaba dar a luz así lo haría, era más egoísmo propio que la necesidad de dejar descendencia o el anhelo de ser madre. Carmen la conocía muy bien, por años fue su mano derecha por algo.

Así que cuando nació el heredero de Cruella ella lo tomo y lo cuido el primer par de años, hasta que su madre biológica lo pidió de regreso para que comenzara a aprender a servirle como era debido, no por amor, no por cariño, no, quería un sirviente bien entrenado y estaba harta de sus secuaces inútiles y tener que encargarse de las tareas del hogar si era necesario. Por un momento pensó negarse, pero Carmen sabía que la ira de Cruella no tenía límites si le negabas algo, pudo haber salvado la vida del niño ese par de años, pero jamás de una vida con Cruella como su tutora.

Su consuelo era que desde el año noto que el niño era listo, aprendería rápido a vivir con Cruella, con suerte a ella la olvidaría, porque era mejor no tener esperanzas en esa isla, ya no regresaría por él, parte ella lo salvo no solo porque era familia o que era un bebé indefenso, sino porque creyó y guardo la esperanza que si hacia algo bueno haría que la gente de Auradon se compadecería de ella y la liberarían con su hijo y pareja, pero no fue así. Carlos debía olvidar las esperanzas.

Y así lo hiso, porque Carlos sabia adaptarse muy bien.

Aprendió a vivir temiéndole a su madre, a sus maltratos y mandatos, y lo más doloroso de todo su indiferencia, porque ella jamás le hablo con cariño, ni siquiera cuando era un bebé, ni jugo con él, y a veces olvidaba dejarle algo de tragar después de que terminaba sus tareas, y lo llamaba de muchas maneras por días enteros, perro, idiota, inútil, etc. Hasta que llegaba un punto en que creía que esos adjetivos eran parte de su nombre.

Jamás hiciera lo que hiciera, aunque limpiara la casa desde las tejas hasta el sótano, dejara inmaculado el coche rojo o cepillarla cuidadosamente sus abrigos de piel, serian suficiente para su madre o llegaría a satisfacerla.

Aun así no se regodeaba en su mala suerte, no había tiempo para eso si Cruella quería que todo se hiciera a su manera, además había cosas malas, de las malas que satisfacen a uno, en el caso de Carlos era su pequeño fuerte, sus inventos, Belzebu su gato negro, que no podía estar dentro de la casa o su madre quien sabe que haría con este, por eso había comenzado su pequeña casa de madera en un árbol, y luego llego Evie que no pensaba ni decía que era la peste o algo por el estilo, quien le dio su primera almohada la cual atesoraba, y la misión en busca del cetro de Malefica lo unió más con Mal y Jay, y era genial estar en un grupo con ellos, una alianza muy improbable pero efectiva en la isla.

Estar con ellos lo hacía sentir por momentos que lo que lo rodeaba no era ese vertedero de basura, que había más y podían hacer más que cualquiera de ellos por separado.

Pero en la isla los malos, aun los hijos de los malos, no tenían sus “felices por siempre”.

Cuando llego de la escuela escucho cosas caer y ser aventadas, sabía que seguramente era otro ataque de ira de su madre, últimamente los tenía más a menudo, planeaba ir a su habitación detrás del armario de abrigos de pieles y esperar a que se le pasara para luego salir y limpiar el desorden, pero entonces lo escucho, el maullido de un animal que podría reconocer donde fuera.

-¡Belcebú!- corrió a la sala donde ocurría el alboroto, ahí estaba su madre arrojando cosas con una mano y con un cuchillo en la otra.

Cruella estaba arrojando cuanta cosa pudiera al gato que huía de la loca mujer con el cuchillo en mano, el animal tenia buenos reflejos y era rápido pero era claro que cojeaba de una de sus patas traseras y al saltar o correr gotas de sangre eran dejadas en el camino.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué pasa?- el ya familiar sentimiento de pánico empezó a recorrer sus venas, no quería realmente escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta pero ya había salido de su boca antes de que siquiera la hubiera terminado de pensar.

-Ese animal no deja de moverse, haz algo útil y atrápalo para que pueda apuñarlo-

-¡Mamá! Es Belcebú, conoces a Belcebú- el chico trato de razonar con su progenitora, recordarle que de quien estaban hablando era la mascota de su hijo, eso solo enfureció mas a la mujer en la habitación quien arrojo ahora un jarrón en dirección de su descendencia.

El jarrón fallo por unos centímetros de su cabeza pero las astillas del vidrio lograron cortar su mejilla.

-¡Me importa un cuerno como se llame! ¡Atrápalo ahora! Por fin esa bestia está lo suficientemente gordo y grande para servir para algo-

-¿Mamá?- hablo con un hilo de voz, no podía hablar en serio.

No podría estar insinuando que quisiera matar a su mascota para saber qué creación suya hecha de piel quisiera hacer, no a Belcebú que por años había sido la única compañía agradable en su vida, que no se burlaba de él o maltrataba, que a pesar de ser un gato muy elegante y a veces flojo le seguía aunque fuera a lo lejos cada vez que hacia uno de sus viajes por la ciudad a buscar piezas de sus inventos, su amigo. 

-¿Qué estas esperando inútil?- rugió de nuevo su progenitora.

-¡NO!- por primera vez su voz sonó fuerte de la mansión Hell Hall y no de un grito de miedo o llanto, sino uno que se negaba quizás por primera vez en su vida a hacer algo que su madre quería.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- 

-Dije que NO mamá, no dejare que mates a Belcebú- no era valentía, era coraje con el que hablaba, Belcebú era su gato, pero no solo eso, era su amigo, así como sabía que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa por Mal, Evie y Jay, él se enfrentaría a su madre para salvar a Belcebú. 

Las facciones de Cruella pasaron por la sorpresa momentánea a la ira rabiosa haciendo aún más aterradores sus ojos chispeantes de locura y sus facciones similares a una bestia rabiosa, nadie le negaba algo y se salía con la suya, ni siquiera su hijo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- con un par de zancadas demasiado rápidas y agiles para alguien que camina con zapatillas de tacón de aguja Cruella se abalanzo hacia su hijo alzando el cuchillo ya ensangrentado con la sangre de su gato.

Fue demasiado rápido y sorprendente para Carlos, había recibido insultos, golpes, patadas, incluso quemaduras de cigarros si su madre tenía la suerte de conseguir media cajetilla de estos, pero esto superaba cualquiera de los abusos de su madre. No sintió dolor, no al principio, pero cuando vio el cuchillo alzarse de nuevo empapado de más sangre, su sangre y el entumecimiento y ardor en su hombro izquierdo supo que le había apuñalado.

-Eres un inútil, no puedes seguir una simple orden- 

Cruella era más alta que él, su peso y fuerza lo hiso que callera al suelo.

-Un desperdicio, ni si quiera un decente villano-

Sus cabellos siempre despeinados parecían un arbusto espinoso bajo la poca luz de la habitación, sus labios rojos sangre hacían una horrenda mueca al hablar.

-Las bestias solo sirven para una cosa, estar muertas y si su piel es lo suficientemente decente se usan para prendas- 

No era tan fuerte como Jay u otros chicos de la isla pero logro detener con sus brazos el brazo de su madre que contenía el cuchillo, estaba tan aterrado en esos momentos.

-Piel, piel como… manchas elegantes en un fondo blanco… o pecas…-

La ira había consumido gran parte de la cordura de Cruella a lo largo de esos años, sus ataques de furia solo empeoraban las cosas hasta estar en un episodio psicótico. Especialmente cuando empezaba a pensar en animales y sus pieles, tantos abrigos y prendas que pudieran extender su amada colección, pero había tan pocas opciones en la isla.

Manchas… manchas… manchas… pecas… manchas… manchas… pecas… manchas… pecas… manchas…

Entre más lo pensaba más tenia lógica.

-Si… Si…. Por fin servirás para algo decente, por fin servirán esos nueve meses en que tuve que soportarte cargando en mi vientre. Por fin servirás de algo, valió la pena decidir no abortarte arriesgando mi salud y tenerte en su lugar por fin jajajajaja tu piel se vería hermoso en unos guantes jajajajajaja-

Algo se rompió, o más bien algo termino de romperse dentro de él, por años se engañó a si mismo pensando que una pequeña y mísera parte, al menos una migaja de los pensamientos y afectos de Cruella eran para él. Pero no era así, nunca lo seria, él fue un error, muchos niños en la isla lo eran, un error que por alguna u otra razón conservo Cruella. 

Y contra todo pronóstico había sobrevivido todos esos años, se había adaptado al ambiente hostil de la isla, a la crueldad de sus habitantes, a la locura de su madre, pero ya no más, ya no podía más.

Carlos no fue a la escuela el día siguiente, lo cual no era extraño en la isla, muchos jóvenes se saltaban las clases, pero estábamos hablando de Carlos, que veía como un escape de su hogar unas horas estar en esas lúgubres paredes de catacumbas que eran la escuela de la isla, enterrando su nariz entre libros viejos y polvorientos y escuchando cosas como ciencias y mecánica atentamente como si fueran las cosas más interesantes del mundo.

¿Qué había pasado con el chico De Vil? Es lo que se preguntaron tres cabezas en toda la escuela.

No era preocupación, era cuestión de intereses, era parte de su pandilla de cuatro, los villanos no se preocupan por otros, es lo que decían sus padres y maestros.

Al termino de las clases normalmente pasearían por la ciudad haciendo estragos, pero ese día la reina malvada había conseguido un nuevo suministro de maquillaje e Evie debía ir a casa a practicar por enésima vez colocarse el maquillaje y conseguir la mejor presentación en su rostro con el nuevo producto adquirido, a pesar que no había realmente marcas o productos desconocidos para la hija de la villana del cuento de Blancanieves en las cosas que había conseguido su madre ese día. Mal en su caso debía hacer encargos de su madre, normalmente lo haría con ellos a su lado pero dijo que no era necesario que Jay la acompañara ese día, lo cual interpretando lo que no dice, lo cual muchos eran expertos en esa isla en hacer, era que a él le tocaba ir a ver que rayos le había pasado al menor de ellos.

No era la cosa más tediosa o insufrible que podría llegar a hacer ese día así que no se quejó… mucho, después de todo ir a Hell Hall, la casa de Cruella era el riesgo de encontrarse con la loca dama de abrigos de piel.

Algunos dirán que Cruella simplemente era una chiflada que no dejaba de hablar de perros y pieles, pero una vez que te cruzas en su camino sabes porque es una de las villanas más temidas en la isla. Claro que estaba chiflada, pero por eso mismo era tan peligrosa, jamás podías saber que se puede esperar de alguien loco. Tal vez una rabieta, gritos en la cara, o una buena patada con sus filosos tacones de aguja.

Toco la puerta, normalmente si Carlos estaba adentro le abriría, a menos que estuviera encerrado en el armario de los abrigos cepillando las amadas prendas de su madre, que suponía que era por eso que había faltado a la escuela el joven De Vil. Cruella podía ser mucho más exigente con las tareas y caprichos que le asignaba a su hijo a cumplir, y si ella quería que todos sus abrigos estuvieran bien peinados y cuidados a pesar que Carlos ya hubiera realizado esa misma tarea hace un par de días eso se haría sin chistar.

Con las habilidades adquiridas de años podría abrir la puerta o una ventana sin problemas, pero no fue necesario, la puerta no tenía seguro.

-Carlos, ¿estás ahí? ¿Tienes algo de comer en tu cocina?- paso por el marco de la puerta esperando a que Cruella saliera en cualquier momento, a veces la mujer se ausentaba todo el día para ir al dichoso Spa o a la peluquería, pero bien podría estar ahí para ladrarle directamente en la cara literalmente.

Siguió caminando y abrió un poco la puerta que llevaba al armario, pero más bien era un cuarto de buen tamaño para los abrigos de la villana esperando encontrar al chico adentro, pero no fue así. Camino un poco más, ya que estaba ahí podría tomar algo de comida pensó, pero antes de llegar a la cocina había otra puerta, una abierta que daba a una sala si no mal recordaba y en el piso le vio.

Cuando Jay lo encontró estaba cubierto de sangre con su gato en su regazo lamiendo las manchas rojas de su piel, se le helo la sangre al ver a Carlos de esa manera.

-¡Carlos! ¡Carlos muévete! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Despierta!- callo de rodillas y empezó a sacudir el cuerpo del menor entrando en pánico.

Esto no podía estar pasando, simplemente no podía estar pasando. 

No era ajeno a la muerte, incluso en la isla ocurrían, un ebrio que tropieza mal y se rompe el cuello, o una riña entre personas que se sale de control y alguien pierde su vida, una mujer de piel morena que yace sobre un tapete detrás de una tienda, demasiado débil y enferma, sin medicinas para curarla, duerme y al día siguiente no despierta.

Pero este era Carlos, demasiado joven, algo torpe, hacia cosas raras y asombrosas con piezas de basura, le tenía un enorme pavor a los perros, cortesía por parte de su desquiciada madre, que podia tener sonrisas timidas y pequeñas, pero tambien unas grandes y demasiado brillantes para ser alguien nacido en la isla.

Los ojos se abren y un quejido sale de sus labios pintados de rojo sangre, algo le sigue moviendo violentamente y por un momento aterrador piensa que es su madre, pero su madre no tiene los cabellos largos y oscuros, ni la piel morena o se atrevería a utilizar un gorro rojo en sus cabellos rebeldes como matorral de espinas.

-¿Jay?- la garganta la siente seca y con un desagradable sabor en la boca, se siente entumecido y débil así como un dolor desagradable en su hombro le molesta.

-Oh por todos los infiernos, nunca me vuelvas a asustar de esta manera- abraza al más joven atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

Por un momento atroz pensó que no volvería a escuchar la voz de Carlos pronunciar su nombre o cualquier otra palabra, que no vería al chico saltar en los tejados de las pobres viviendas de la isla, que jamás vería el ceño fruncido en sus momentos de concentración mientras trataba de inventar algo o arreglar una máquina que no parecía tener solución.

-¿Quién te hiso eso?- después del miedo llega la rabia, quiere saber quién se atrevió a dañar a Carlos, despedazarlo miembro por miembro hasta que no quede nada. 

Nadie debería haberle hecho esto a Carlos.

El de cabellos blancos parpadea un poco y los recuerdos regresan, no puede evitar temblar en los brazos del mayor cuando recuerda los ojos de Cruella en su punto más alto de locura con cuchillo en mano y palabras tan hirientes como el arma que portaba.

-Mi madre- logra susurrar mientras trata de recordar lo último que paso antes de caer inconsciente.

-¡Esa bruja!- Jay gruñe detestando aún más a esa vieja mujer si es que se podía, por tratar a Carlos como un esclavo, por a veces ni reconocerlo como su hijo, por asustarlo con ladridos e historias de perros infernales que podrían comerlo en un par de bocados.

-Jay… creo que la mate- susurra el menor mientras no deja de temblar, recuerda el forcejeo, el miedo, las náuseas y la rabia al tener que luchar por su propia vida, luego todo se pintó de rojo y hubo oscuridad.

-¿Qué?- el moreno debió escuchar mal, porque Carlos apenas sabe defenderse, además le aterra su madre hasta el punto del pánico.

-Mira-

Carlos se separa un poco de él y extiende su brazo para señalar una esquina alejada de la habitación, una esquina donde un rastro de sangre se extiende y termina tan abundante como el que baña a Carlos, ahí sentada como un muñeco roto esta Cruella, parece que se arrastró después de recibir la herida fatal en su garganta, quizás un reflejo para alejarse del peligro en su cerebro demente o una forma de buscar ayuda, quien sabe, lo único cierto es que Cruella ya no respira, no se mueve y sus ropas y abrigo de piel se tiñen del rojo de su sangre.

Debías adaptarte para sobrevivir, y cuando no podías debías tratar de cambiar tu entorno para hacerlo. Eliminar las amenazas es otra manera de sobrevivir.


	2. II

II

En un lugar tan hostil como la isla debes ser duro como roca o pierdes, Jay lo sabía y era bueno en eso. Le encantaba ganar después de todo, pero solo hay tantas cosas que el musculo puede forzar a conseguir y lograr hasta que la astucia de la cobra interviene encantando a la gente logrando arrebatarles sus tesoros enfrente de sus ojos, y por fortuna Jay tenia ambos, fuerza y astucia.

Los músculos podían sacarle de problemas, pero con la astucia podía lograr sus objetivos sin hacer tanto esfuerzo o tomar tantos riesgos. Con sus encantos y algunas bonitas palabras de coquetería a las mujeres podía robarles collares, aretes y anillos que tuvieran puestos, lo cual era más sencillo para Jay que tener que escabullirse a las casas ajenas y pelear por el botín.

Aunque había veces que lo seguía haciendo por diversión, fue así como conoció por primera vez a Carlos, tratando de entrar a Hell Hall para buscar algo valioso para su padre y se encontró con unas cuantas sorpresas como que esta era una de las casas mejores conservadas en la maldita isla, lo cual le causo envidia y anticipación, si estaba así significaba que tendría muchas cosas que robar, la otra sorpresa fue un niño que jamás había visto antes por la isla en ropas harapientas peores a las que él traía limpiando y restregando el piso.

Eran pocos los que tenían conocimiento que Cruella tenía un hijo en ese entonces, hijo que casi nunca salía de casa para terminar las tareas que le dejaba su madre por hacer y mantener su mansión, niño que tenía los cabellos más blancos que alguna vez vio Jay en su vida. 

Entro a robar y aunque el niño no era ninguna amenaza las trampas de osos del armario de Cruella si, Carlos lo saco de ahí antes de que activara cualquiera de las trampas, se robó un par de jarrones y un marco dorado y dejo al niño de cabellos blancos en esa casa muy elegante pero igualmente peligrosa en su interior.

Luego empezaron la escuela y a pesar que era obvio que el chico de Cruella era menor compartían muchas clases, lo molestaba porque era débil, y a los débiles se les molesta, así enseñaba la escuela y sus padres. Aunque jamás le dio un puñetazo o empujo por las escaleras, quizás lo encerró en un casillero un par de veces, pero jamás con candado. 

Y se conocían, sabía su nombre y él el suyo, pero no pasaron tiempo juntos hasta lo de la misión del cetro de Malefica. Carlos era débil, blando, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, también era un superviviente como él, como Mal e Evie. Fuerte a su manera tan peculiar.

Y ese día que entro sin permiso a Hell Hall de nuevo, no a robar esta vez, supo que había cosas que no podías vencer ni con musculo ni con astucia, y el terror que le invadió al ver a Carlo tendido en el suelo cubierto de sangre, supo que muy adentro de él que era débil, suave y blando, no había llorado en años pero cuando empezó a gritar y a rogar a que el chico de cabellos blancos despertara sintió sus ojos arder, como aquella mañana en que la mujer acostada en el tapete jamás despertó.

Los débiles lloran, los débiles suplican, los débiles solo pueden quedarse a mirar mientras que se les arrebata todo lo que aprecian, sus tesoros, y Carlos era uno de sus tesoros y por un momento pensó que se lo habían arrebatado.

Pero Carlos lucho, fue fuerte, más fuerte que cualquiera en esa maldita isla pudiera imaginar, porque estaba vivo entre sus brazos.

Y Cruella De Vil estaba muerta a un par de pasos ellos, con heridas en su rostro y cuello, desangrada hasta morir y no le pareció castigo suficiente por lo que había intentado hacer. Jay era sumamente posesivo con lo poco que tenía, le podía dar los frutos de su robo siempre a su padre para su tienda, pero había cosas que simplemente no podía entregar, Carlos era una de esas cosas se había dado cuenta, y Cruella intento acabar con este chico, no había perdón por ese pecado.

Cargo al menor cuando se dio cuenta que debía hacer algo, no sabía que pero debía hacer algo. Carlos pesaba tan poco y era tan pequeño entre sus brazos, lo estrecho más contra su cuerpo y empezó a caminar por la casa, ninguno había mencionado palabra alguna desde que Carlos señalo el cadáver de su madre, ¿Qué se podía decir en una situación como esta?

Abrió puertas con patadas hasta que encontró el baño de la mansión, no el que usaba Carlos para asearse que era una habitación con un retrete y un fregadero con una cubeta oxidada, sino el lujoso baño de Cruella que incluía una tina, una regadera y suaves toallas blancas, negras y rojas. 

Eso era lo que buscaba y necesitaban en esos momentos, quitarle toda esa sangre que cubría a Carlos de esa maldita mujer.

Carlos no reacciono cuando lo deposito en la bañera, ni cuando le empezó a quitar la ropa ensangrentada o abrió la llave del agua para empezar a llenar la bañera de estilo clásico con patas en forma de garras de león o cuando empezó a tallar con una toalla su cuerpo, sino fuera por el parpadeo de sus ojos o el movimiento de su pecho al subir y bajar pensaría que de nuevo lo impensable había ocurrido o que se hubiera desmayado.

El agua no era cristalina, tenía un toque grisáceo y turbio pero era lo único que las cañerías de la isla podían ofrecer para el aseo personal, tampoco era caliente, si uno quería tener un baño tibio tenías que calentar por ti mismo el agua por separado en estufas o chimeneas para combinarla con la que salía del grifo, pero Jay no tenía tiempo para eso así que se dedicó a limpiar a Carlos lo más pronto posible.

Fue cuando vio la herida en su hombro izquierdo, no era grande pero si se veía profunda, si hubiera apuntado a otra parte o clavado más profundo Carlos no estuviera ahí con él.

Jay quería volver a matar a Cruella con solo pensar en lo que pudo haber sido si la vieja bruja hubiera tenido mejor puntería.

-Ella quería despellejar a Belcebú…- susurro el chico en la tina después de un tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Cuando le dije que no, fue la primera vez que le dije que no Jay… se veía más loca que cualquier otro día que la hubiera visto furiosa, me iba a matar, se veía en sus ojos, dijo que tal vez serviría mejor como un par guantes de piel a lo patético que era… me iba a matar- con cada palabra que salía de la boca del menor su voz se quebraba cada vez más y las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos para caer y combinarse con el agua ensangrentada de la tina.

Cruella estaba loca, todo el mundo en la isla y más allá de esta lo sabía, pero llegar al extremo de tratar de matar a su hijo para hacerse unos guantes de piel nuevos llegaba al punto que ningún otro villano creía pudiera tomar, ¿o si lo harían si la oportunidad en la isla se presentaba?

El punto en cuestión que aquejaba la mente del moreno era que un villano matara a su propio hijo por su egoísmo, muchos de los padres en esta isla maltrataban a sus hijos, no era un secreto, era la forma de vivir de este lugar, pero de maltratar, golpear e insultar a tu propia sangre a tratar de matarla eran dos cosas diferentes, algo que no debería suceder ¿verdad? 

No estaban en Auradon pero la familia… era basura en esta isla como todo en ella, ¿a quién quería engañar?

Malefica había enviado a su hija y arrastrado a sus compañeros en una misión casi suicida solo para recuperar su estúpido cetro hace menos de un año, y la estúpida cosa ni siquiera funcionaba en la puta isla porque nadie, ni siquiera el hada malvada de los cuernos, podía usar magia.

Seguramente a ninguno de sus padres les hubiera importado si regresaban medio muertos y heridos si aún eran útiles para hacer su trabajo, Evie ser el boleto de su madre al conseguir un príncipe si algún día la joven lograba engatusar alguno, Mal ser una copia de su madre y esparcir sus órdenes, él era un ladrón para su padre, y Carlos un esclavo para su madre.

-Ella no vale nada Carlos, ya no puede hacerte daño- Jay no es bueno para dar palabras de consuelo pero es sincero en lo que dice.

Cruella podría ser un villano muy temido en la isla y en todo Auradon, pero Carlos era mucho más valioso que esa vieja arpía.

-Tenía miedo… de no verte, de no volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes- y quebró en llanto.

Carlos no lloraba desde hace años, no porque fuera rudo o fuerte como Jay o cualquiera de sus amigas, sino porque a Cruella no le gustaba oírle quejarse, pero ella no estaba ahí así que se quejó y lloro, y sabía que se veía patético frente a los ojos de su amigo pero había tenido tanto miedo.

¿Cómo serían los días sin ver a Carlos de nuevo? ¿Serian como antes que formaran su pandilla de jóvenes villanos? Él solo concentrado en robar tanto como pudiera para entregárselo a su padre que jamás estaba satisfecho, con pocas cosas interesantes o nuevas con que entretenerse porque el único que inventaba o arreglaba algo decentemente en la isla ya no estaría. ¿Una vida sin Carlos?

Simplemente no podía permitirlo.

-Vales mucho más que esa vieja chiflada ´Los, no dejare que nadie más te lastime- 

Terminan el baño y envuelve el cuerpo del menor en una toalla muy suave, en la tienda esa clase de producto se vendería como algo de primera calidad pero no piensa en eso, en su lugar llega al lujoso cuarto de Cruella y deposita a Carlos en la cama que ya dejo de llorar pero regreso de nuevo a ese estado en que se encuentra despierto pero su mente parece estar muy lejos. 

La herida en el hombro del castaño ya no sangra pero sabía por experiencia que lo mejor era que la parchara con vendas o coserla con aguja e hilo, pero como por el momento ni siquiera tenía agujas y no le apetecía para nada hacer sufrir más a Carlos de lo que ya había sufrido decidió agarrar una funda de almohada y despedazarla hasta vendar lo mejor posible la herida del menor.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su curación se sentó en el borde de la mullida cama de sabanas más suaves que cualquier otra tela en la isla, o al menos cualquier tela que hubiera en la isla que hubiera robado. Cruella protegía sus lujos como las bestias hambrientas a su comida de los animales que quisieran robarles, no era de extrañar que jamás hubiera visto estas cosas a pesar de ser el mejor ladrón de toda la isla.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?- la voz de Carlos lo saco de sus pensamientos, el chico se veía más pálido de lo normal, podría ser por las sabanas negras en las que estaba acostado solo tapado con una toalla, podría ser por el susto y el shock de haber casi muerto y tener que haber matado a su propia madre, o también la perdida obvia de sangre por la herida que tenía en el hombro, podrían ser todas esas cosas y más que Jay no se podía imaginar.

-Debes descansar, la herida tardara en cerrar por un tiempo y…- empezó a decir pensando que eso era lo que había preguntado el menor, pero eso no era.

Tan oscuros pensamientos recorrían la mente del joven De Vil que le aterraban tanto como su madre tratando de asesinarle.

-¿Qué pasa con los criminales que cometen asesinato en la isla? ¿Me pueden enviar a un lugar peor que este?- expreso mejor su preocupación, ya que estaban en una cárcel, una prisión en donde los héroes esperaban que sus enemigos y grandes villanos de la historia se reformaran, ¿Qué podían hacer como represalia contra alguien que cometía un asesinato?

A Jay se le hirvió la sangre al pensar esos héroes, aquellos que habían arrojado a sus padres y dejado que tuvieran hijos, quienes no habían aparecido en la isla desde que la barrera se puso sobre ella, que plagaban las paredes de propaganda para convencer de alguna manera a los villanos que se reformaran leyendo un lema muy cursi escrito en un cartel.

¿Dónde estaban esos héroes cuando Carlos estaba en peligro? Seguramente en sus lujosos castillos disfrutando su vida de “felices por siempre”; ¿no se supone que ellos creían en salvar a los inocentes y ese tipo de basura? Carlos era uno de los chicos más inocentes e indefensos que conocía, era un pésimo villano, no se merecía estar en esta isla, pero a los héroes jamás les importo eso. 

¿Y si se atrevían a venir a juzgar a Carlos por el único crimen que había cometido en esta vida? Defenderse de Cruella y asesinarla en opinión de Jay no era un crimen, pero conociendo la hipócrita moral de los héroes mirarían horrorizados las acciones que tomo Carlos condenándolas como actos imperdonables, y si se atrevían a venir ellos o cualquiera de sus sirvientes para castigar a este infeliz muchacho tendrían que pasar por su cadáver primero, nadie le quitaría a Carlos o lo atormentaría más de lo que ya hiso esa maldita mujer que le toco ser su madre.

-Nadie, escúchame bien Carlos, nadie te volverá a hacer daño, ni te llevaran lejos de mi… de nosotros, lo juro por mi vida- las promesas en la isla tenían poco valor, menos las de un astuto ladrón, pero Jay lo había jurado sobre algo muy valioso y que jamás daría por otra persona, su propia vida.

Se acostó en la cama y abrazo el cuerpo del más joven, si cualquiera se atrevía a volverle a intentar hacer cualquier daño a Carlos se las tendrían que ver con él, aun si él mismo se acababa de dar cuenta que no era tan fuerte como hubiera imaginado, tenía un corazón que dolía con solo el pensamiento de perder al chico de piel blanca y pecas, de cabellos blancos e ideas brillantes.

Para sobrevivir en la isla hay que ser duros como rocas, pero las rocas no sienten, y en esos momentos Jay estaba sufriendo tanto por este joven muchacho entre sus brazos.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advierto que me excedí en una explicación en las notas finales. No es necesario leerlas pero si quieren háganlo.

III

Era un día de alegría en Auradon, por fin el príncipe Ben heredaría el trono de sus padres y todo el mundo estaba preparándose para la tan esperada coronación, todo debía salir perfecto, por eso el Rey Adam, próximo a jubilarse ese mismo día, no tenía planeado comunicarle a su hijo sobre las noticias que le llegaron de la isla.

Solo provocaría estrés y preocupación innecesaria a su hijo en este día tan especial, el carácter benevolente de su hijo solo confirmaba que sería un grandioso gobernante.

-¿Estás listo cariño?- llego su esposa al estudio en el cual se encontraba, dejo las cartas y documentos que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio y la voltio a ver sonriendo.

-Si querida, ¿ya te dije que te vez preciosa?-

-Todos los días, y tú te vez esplendido mi apuesto rey-

Ellos eran la hermosa Bella y la temible Bestia de las historias de su reino, un ejemplo más que con el amor verdadero todo era posible, desde romper una maldición a vivir felices por siempre, como todo lo que representaba Auradon. 

El rey Adam ofrece su brazo caballerosamente y su esposa lo toma para caminar por el pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada del palacio donde la limosina los espera, deben salir antes que Ben para recibirlo en el lugar donde se realizara la ceremonia donde el Hada Madrina coronara al futuro rey. Ambos padres están emocionados y orgullosos por su hijo, ya que saben que se esforzara con esmero por sus súbditos, su familia y reino para ser el mejor gobernante que podría llegar a ser.

Cuando suben a la limosina el rey solo deja pasar un pensamiento fugas de la isla y las noticias que le trajeron ese día, a pesar de los esfuerzos los villanos parecía que jamás se reformarían, eran villanos al fin y al cabo, aun así esperaba que hubieran aprendido a organizarse y a vivir en la isla, cosa que con las ultimas noticas no parecía ser, ya que la casa de Cruella se incendió la pasada noche, pudieron ser por muchas cosas, un desperfecto en la casa, dejo algo de fuego encendido, no reviso sus cables eléctricos, sabía que la mujer era una diva de la moda y estaba algo desequilibrada pero creía que sería más sensata como para cometer cualquiera de esos errores que incendiaron su hogar y a ella adentro por lo que tenía entendido.

Pero tan rápido como esos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente los despejo para inundarlos de nuevo con los hechos de este día.

Accidentes solían ocurrir todo el tiempo después de todo.

Que ingenuo.

Mientras celebraban en Auradon la isla tenía sus propias noticias con que lidiar y para muchos era mejor distraerse con estas que la tonta coronación de un príncipe que apenas y llegaba a ser hombre. 

Las pocas televisiones y pantallas que funcionaban en la isla transmitían todo el evento en vivo en los pocos canales que llegaban a la isla (uno de noticias, uno exclusivamente hecho para la isla aparentemente para transmitir el mensaje de ser bueno, e infomerciales), se podian ver en estos a los héroes del pasado ya no como principitos y princesas sino como hombres y mujeres de mediana edad bajando de limosinas y enviando saludos desde el frente del lugar de la coronación hasta la carroza más cursi y lujosa donde el futuro rey hacia su entrada triunfal junto a su novia en turno, la hija de la princesa Aurora, que se veía más que orgullosa y radiante en su privilegiado lugar.

Todo era absurdamente cursi y alegre, los villanos que veían la transmisión solo hacían que alimentara más su odio viendo a sus enemigos tan alegres y presumiendo sus vidas de lujo. Algunos jóvenes en la isla tomaban esto como la oportunidad para ver a los odiados enemigos de sus padres, estudiándolos y tratando de descifrar como rayos esos remilgados y cursis hombres y mujeres pudieron vencer a hombres y mujeres tan temibles como eran sus padres, solo una pequeña parte miraba con anhelo los escenarios que pasaban en las pantallas, imaginándose como seria vivir en una vida de lujos o al menos un lugar donde no siempre oliera a basura y que tuvieras que pelear a puño limpio por una buena comida la mayoría del tiempo.

Y aquellos que no entraban a ninguno de esos grupos de espectadores preferían entretenerse con otras cosas, por ejemplos las ultimas noticias de la isla, que ciertamente en 20 años desde su creación no había pasado mucho en esa tierra olvidada por los héroes a excepción de algunas cosas memorables, como la toma de poder de Malefica como una de las figuras más temidas en la isla, la pelea de la reina malvada y el hada de las tinieblas, el nacimiento de algunos de los hijos de los villanos, ya que siendo sinceros entre ellos mismos aún se sorprendían que algunos de los villanos hayan logrado tener descendencia, ejemplo claro esta Malefica que jamás ha amado algo o alguien más que a ella misma, y en la isla se sabe que obviamente no es necesario amar a alguien para tener un bebé, pero que ella dejara que algún hombre se acercara lo suficiente y llevar el embarazo a término eran cosas que aún se hablaba aunque sea en susurros entre las calles de la isla. Pero esas son viejas noticias, las nuevas eran las que se discutían en esos momentos.

Cruella De Vil, la villana que atrapo a 101 perros para matarlos y hacer un abrigo, la mujer que no tenía magia y cada día estaba más chiflada pero aun causaba miedo, había muerto en un incendio en su hogar con todas sus pertenencias, incluidos sus amados y famosos abrigos, la mansión era ahora solo escombros carbonizados, y daba la sensación que el lugar se lo había tragado el mismo infierno reclamando el alma malvada de su dueña.

Una perdida, no porque fuera apreciada aquella loca mujer, sino que algunos pensaron que si bien algún día moría podían saquear su mansión o hacerse de ella, sabían que la mujer tenía lujos que escaseaban en la isla como sus hermosos y suaves abrigos, pero todo lo de valor y utilidad que alguna vez tubo incluso su hijo, o mejor dicho su esclavo, se había perdido con el fuego.

Carmen siendo la pariente más cercana a Cruella solo visito por un breve momento los restos de Hell Hall, cuando escucho que su prima había muerto creyó que eran exageraciones de la gente de la isla por lo que decidió confirmarlo por ella misma para encontrarse con la pila de escombros y cenizas del lugar.

¿Qué se podían decir en esta clase de casos? Cruella y ella ya habían dejado de hablar desde antes de que naciera cualquiera de sus hijos, también de por si no eran tan unidas antes de llegar a la isla, la admiro como la mujer que dirigía una compañía exitosa con mano de hierro, lo único que las unía era el parentesco sanguíneo y la similitud de los cabellos blancos y negros característicos de cualquier De Vil, recordaba a la abuela bromear que esto era porque algún ancestro formo negocios con un diablo y el susto provocó que los cabellos alguna vez negros como la noche emblanquecieran en su mayoría, a partir de entonces todos sus descendientes heredaron en sus cabelleras aquel recuerdo de susto de muerte de aquel trato con ese ser, o al menos es lo que solía decir la abuela De Vil.

Quizás lo único que lamentaba al ver esa pila de cenizas fue el potencial que pudo haber sido, no de maldad o crueldad sino de inteligencia, Carlos no tenía buena madera de Villano, ella misma admitía que su hijo Diego era un vago la mayor parte del tiempo, no era intimidante o cruel como villano y era poco probable que haya heredado la mente inteligente de la familia aunque si la vena artística, no de moda pero si de música, era otra cosa que caracterizaba a los De Vil, siempre resaltaban y no solo por su cabello, ella era una genial administradora, Cruella era admirable en los negocios, si Diego pulía bien sus talentos sería un gran músico, aunque dudaba mucho que alguien apresaría fuera de la isla el talento de su hijo, y Carlos, una mente brillante extinta como el fuego que se llevó su vida.

La esperanza no existía en esa isla por lo que no pensó en que su sobrino hubiera sobrevivido al fuego, mala suerte había tenido ese niño desde que nació y Cruella le toco como madre. Tal vez era lo mejor, ya no sufriría a manos de su progenitora de esta manera.

Y mientras se dirige de nuevo a su casa donde su pareja se quedó a gritarle a la pantalla de su televisor porque los príncipes y princesas se ven ridículos en esos trajes tan elegantes y cursis, y la maldita Hada Madrina, la vieja bola de cebo sonreía tan tranquilamente mientras que ellos tienen que soportar vivir en situaciones deplorables, esperaba que le dé un ataque cardiaco al cargar la maldita varita mágica después de tanto tiempo, el rumor de la muerta de Cruella sigue extendiéndose como el posible incendio que pudo haber provocado Hell Hall cuando se quemó hasta sus cimientos, entreteniendo las mentes de los habitantes de la isla.

Pero de nuevo, no deberían ser tan ingenuos como el rey Adam, después de todo eran una población de villanos, ellos mismos aplicaron a lo largo de su vida el “no todo es lo que parece”.

Evie tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, su maquillaje normalmente perfectamente aplicado estaba hecho una ruina por las lágrimas que no pararon hasta hace un par de horas, si su madre la viera ahora diría que estaba completamente horrorosa, con ese aspecto ningún príncipe se interesaría en ella o ese tipo de cosas, pero no le importaba, nada de eso importa, ni su madre seguramente ofendida por su aspecto actual, príncipes que jamás ha conocido en su vida o que le arden los ojos y la garganta de tanto llorar.

Mal a contrario de ella tenía una expresión inexpresiva y la mirada fría, cualquiera que la viera huiría por esa intimidante expresión, algunos hasta dirían que la hija de Malefica daba tanto miedo como su progenitora, pero al igual que Evie que en esos momentos no le importaba tener la cara hecha un desastre a Mal poco le importaba en esos momentos brindarle orgullo a su madre por simplemente tener una expresión que haría a cualquier héroe dudar cruzarse en su camino.

Ambas chicas tenían mucho con lo que lidiar en esos momentos como para pensar en lo que pensarían sus madres o en que las haría sentir orgullosas de ellas, después de todo Cruella estaba muerta, ellas habían incendiado la casa con productos químicos que Evie había combinado para que el lugar se quemara más rápido que con un fuego normal evitando que el fuego se extendiera a mas lugares de la isla y lograra eliminar las evidencias lo más rápido posible. 

Ninguna dudo cuando Evie termino de arrojar el último par de botellas de sus químicos altamente inflamables y Mal encendía una cerilla arrojándola adentro de la casa de Cruella De Vil, después de eso no se quedaron para ver los resultados de su trabajo si no que fueron a su escondite, uno de los muchos que tenían por la ciudad y los cuales iban para pasar el tiempo cuando las cosas eran demasiado pesadas en sus hogares.

Ahí podían ser ellos mismos sin la sombra constante de sus progenitores y tenían la suficiente confianza para relajarse, pero ahora más que un escondite se había convertido en un refugio.

El lugar es el sótano de una casa hecha escombros, suficientemente espacioso y arreglado como para que cupieran Mal, Evie, Jay y Carlos con algunas cosas que habían traído con el tiempo y no querían dejar en sus casas por alguna u otra razón, así era con la mayoría de los escondites que tenían, pero este era especial porque prácticamente nadie afuera de ellos cuatro sabía dónde estaba.

Hay siempre ojos por la isla, siempre atentos a cualquier peligro u oportunidad por la cual tomar ventaja, este lugar está libre de esas miradas.

Evie se frota una vez más las manos con un pañuelo como para quitar la suciedad pero están limpias después de minutos de restregarlas con un pedazo de jabón y agua, aun así cree ver el ligero tono rojizo de la sangre en ellas, después de todo fue ella quien cosió con una de sus agujas la herida de Carlos mientras Jay lo sostenía fuertemente, es una experiencia que ruega jamás volver a experimentar a pesar que sabe que fue lo mejor para tratar la herida de Carlos, si se hubiera mantenido así de abierta hubiera tardado más en cicatrizar y se hubiera expuesto a más posibilidades de que se infectara, y en esta inmunda isla era muy probable que pasara.

De algo servía los pocos conocimientos de salud que le había proporcionado su madre, según ella a ningún príncipe le gusta una princesa enferma.

Mal repasa en su mente los pasos que tomaron antes de decidir quemar la casa de Cruella con su cadáver adentro.

Después de un segundo día en que Carlos falto a clases y que tampoco hubiera asistido Jay, el par de chicas había decidido ir a la casa de Cruella, sentían que ahí encontrarían al par y acertaron, lo que no sabían era que más encontrarían adentro de Hell Hall.

Tocaron a la puerta pero nadie les abrió, tal vez hubieran desistido en cualquier otro momento pero su instinto les decía que debían intentar entrar, Mal había aprendido alguno de los trucos de Jay de abrir cerraduras, para un ladrón una puerta cerrada no es impedimento para conseguir algo, y Mal había notado que esa habilidad era muy útil como en esta clase de circunstancias. Tomando un broche de cabello de la chica de cabello azul fue fácil abrir la cerradura y entrar por la puerta, en un principio no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal en la tétrica y elegante casa hasta que notaron un leve olor desagradable, no era extraño en la isla que estos abundaran, pero Cruella obligaba a Carlos a limpiar constantemente para que la casa estuviera libre de la mayoría de esos aromas que pudieran impregnarse en sus amados abrigos.

Esa anomalía junto a el hecho de sentir que la casa estaba más tranquila de la habitual, una calma que les ponía los pelos de punta, ya les indicaba que algo estaba pasando.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Las voz de Jay desde las escaleras hiso a Evie saltar del susto y a Mal rápidamente ponerse en guardia, pero rápidamente se relajaron al ver que solo era Jay, un Jay sin camisa y un palo de metal en la mano.

-Nosotros deberíamos hacerte esa pregunta, ¿Y por qué rayos andas sin camisa?- Mal como siempre reaccionaba agresivamente en vez de dar cualquier signo de debilidad.

-No deberían estar aquí- 

Jay se ve nervioso y hasta, que los infiernos los amparen, se atreven a decir que temeroso, pero están hablando del mejor ladrón de la isla de los Perdidos, uno de los chicos más rudos y fuertes que han llegado a conocer, se ha enfrentado a los gemelos Gaston Jr y Tercero a puño limpio y ganado, ¿Qué puede ser lo que haya pasado para que Jay se vea de esa manera? 

-Jay, ¿Es Carlos? ¿Carlos está bien?- Evie avanzo un paso hacia el joven ladrón no temiendo que pudiera hacerle el moreno o el arma improvisada en su mano, sino por la futura respuesta a su pregunta.

De los tres ahí presentes Evie es la que ha demostrado ser la más “sentimental” del grupo, una cosa no muy buena para un villano pero al menos sabe manejar bien sus emociones frente a extraños, pero con Mal, Jay y Carlos no teme mostrarlas.

Da otro paso hacia adelante y Jay parece reaccionar, se da cuenta que frente a él no están dos extraños, dos villanos más de la isla, esta frente a Mal, que conoce desde hace años, y a Evie, quien sabia como manipular a las personas con su belleza pero que mostraba una sincera preocupación por cualquiera de sus amigos, ¿eran eso no? Por cursi que sonaba aun pensando en esa palabra, eran amigos, aliados, y en ese momento las necesita, y Carlos también.

-Pasó algo muy grave chicas-

-¡¿Qué?! No des tantas vueltas al asunto y ve directo al grano Jay- Mal esta también nerviosa, no preocupada, la preocupación es para los débiles, pero sino sabe que rayos está pasando en esos momentos no sabrá cómo prevenir posibles amenazas.

Amenazas que no solo pondrían en peligro a su persona si no a sus aliados más cercanos en la isla, en este caso Jay, Evie y Carlos. No es preocupación, es prevención.

-Carlos fue herido por su madre, lo encontré el día de ayer cubierto de sangre…-

-¡¿Cubierto de sangre?!- no puede evitar interrumpir Evie poniéndose aún más pálida que Blancanieves, con solo imaginar al joven De Vil en el tipo de escenario que está describiendo Jay siente sus entrañas revolverse.

-Sabía que esa loca lo lastimaba, ¿pero llego a ese extremo?- Mal muestra una rabia en sus facciones y sus ojos comienzan a brillar que Jay ya puede imaginar que los mismos pensamientos de descuartizar a Cruella pasan por la mente de la chica de cabello morados.

-Déjenme terminar, Carlos está vivo pero herido…- ve como ambas chicas logran soltar un suspiro de alivio y logran relajarse un poco, pero aún no ha acabado de hablar y viene la parte más delicada –y Cruella De Vil está muerta-

Las ultimas silabas salen de la boca del joven ladrón y las chicas se congelan en su lugar, esto no es un robo, no una broma cruel a otra persona, no una venganza en que más de uno podría salir gravemente herido, están hablando de muerte, y no de cualquiera, sino una de las “grandes” figuras de la isla, Cruella como la mayoría de los villanos no es como solía ser en sus mejores épocas de gloria, una vieja mujer loca, desequilibrada y con una manía por hablar con peluches de perro y ladrar como si fuera uno, pero aun así era intimidante, no la podías engañar fácilmente, y más de uno la consideraba peligrosa.

Y ahora esta ¿muerta?

-¿Tú…?- Mal quiere preguntar, pero eso solo lograría hacer más real el asunto, porque la única manera en que se le ocurre que la vieja loca por las pieles haya expirado es que alguien haya estado involucrado en dicho hecho y Jay está ahí frente a ellas, con un palo de metal y comportándose de forma extraña pero que en esos momentos tiene lógica su comportamiento.

-No. Yo no lo hice, aunque ganas no faltaron cuando encontré a Carlos en ese estado. Carlos solo se defendió, logro enterrarle el cuchillo con el que Cruella lo estaba atacando y ella murió-

Las chicas hacen una pausa nuevamente tratando de procesar lo que acaba de decir Jay, Carlos, el más joven de su grupo, el chico que no es precisamente el mejor villano pero si el más listo de toda su generación, el joven que no es capaz de hacer una maldad a alguien a menos que esté involucrado en un plan de Mal, mato a su madre.

En la isla se aprueba la villanía, entre más cruel y ruin eres la gente te teme, y eso se traduce como respeto entre los villanos, pero esto es otro nivel que ningún joven en la isla a cruzado jamás, hay chicos que odian a sus padres a la vez que les admiran, pero ninguno ha llegado al punto del asesinato.

-Llévame a verlo- Evie sube el primer escalón de las escaleras siendo la primera en reaccionar después de lo contado por Jay –Dices que está herido. No soy una experta pero tengo algunos conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios-

-¿Primeros qué?-

-Medicina y curación básica Jay, mi madre me enseño lo básico para no enfermar o cuidar las heridas, dice que ningún príncipe le gusta una princesa enferma-

-Oh, está arriba. Ya le limpie la sangre pero tiene una fea herida en su hombro izquierdo- dijo para luego ir subiendo los escalones escuchando como estos crujían bajo su peso y el de las dos chicas que le seguían.

Era la primera vez que las chicas estaban en el segundo piso de la casa de Cruella, el lugar se veía mucho más limpio y cuidado que el primer piso quizás porque aquí era donde se encontraban las habitaciones de la villana, pasaron por un corredor donde un par de puertas estaban abiertas, una que daba a un baño que claramente había sido recientemente usado con manchas rojas y rosadas en sus piso de losas blancas y una bañera aun con agua rojiza en ella, también de reojo podían ver ropas en un rincón de prendas que le pertenecía a Carlos y lo que más les perturbo era que eran de color blanco estuvieran manchadas de una sustancia roja como el resto del baño.

Jay abrió una puerta y adentro se encontraron lo que suponían eran las habitaciones de Cruella, pero en lugar de estar ella ahí presente su hijo se encontraba acostado sobre una cama de considerable tamaño con solo unos shorts puestos y un vendaje atado en parte de su pecho y hombro izquierdo.

Carlos parece tan pequeño e indefenso entre esas sabanas negras, el gato negro acurrucado a sus pies solo aumenta esa imagen de fragilidad que se les presenta ante sus ojos. Para nada la imagen de un asesino sino de una víctima.

-¿Chicas?- Carlos se queda sorprendido al verlas entrar al cuarto, esos grandes ojos cafés están rojizos por el llanto pasado, y el miedo y nerviosismo aún se refleja en su mirada. 

-Carlos, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Evie se acerca a la cama sin dudar para ver más de cerca al chico de cabellos blancos. A la joven chica se le revuelve el estómago al ver que el vendaje ya está comenzando a mancharse un poco de sangre, debe ser una herida muy grande o muy profunda, o quizás ambas.

-Ya… ¿Lo saben?- la voz temblo al preguntar y en su mirada se veía un pánico latente, Evie detestaba mucho que esa mirada se mostrara en el rostro del chico, no merecía sentirse así.

-Eso no importa Carlos, ahora…- 

-¿Cómo que no importa? Ellos podrían venir en cualquier momento-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Los de Auradon, quizás me metan a un pozo oscuro o peor por lo que hice-

-Ya hablamos de esto Carlos, te dije que no dejaría que nadie te llevaría o hiciera daño de nuevo-

-¿Y si a ti también te hacen algo por protegerme? Fueron capaces de encerrar a los secuaces o quienes apoyaron a los villanos en su época en esta isla sin dudar-

Eso era verdad, muchos en la isla eran villanos, figuras famosas como los antagonistas y enemigos principales de los libros de historia en Auradon, pero también había criminales comunes y los subordinados de los villanos, menos importantes pero por relacionarse con el crimen o dar apoyo de alguna forma a los villanos de las historias habían terminado ahí. Si los héroes de Auradon en los tiempos de gloria no habían dudado a meterlos a todos ahí sin aceptar escusas no creía que ni Jay o quien se involucrara con él ahora tendría perdón por estos héroes, ciertamente en la isla se aprendía que los mismos héroes podían ser tan crueles con su llamada “justicia” como los villanos con su maldad.

No quería ni que Jay, ni Evie o Mal terminaran castigados igual que él por el crimen que cometió. A pesar de todas las promesas de protección o palabras de consuelo que le había brindado Jay para tranquilizarlo aún estaba ese miedo que le estaba volviendo loco por dentro.

-Lo que hagan o lo que piensen los tontos príncipes y princesas de Auradon jamás nos ha detenido antes, ni lo hará ahora. Y si hablamos de asesinatos ellos no tienen las manos precisamente limpias, quizás revivieron a la mayoría de los villanos en la isla pero antes de eso ellos mismos mataron a varios de ellos, mi madre, la de Evie, o los engañaron para perder con una treta como el padre de Jay por ejemplo. Y si alguno de esos tontos príncipes viene aquí a tratar de hacer del héroe, tendrá que pasar sobre todos nosotros, quizás ellos gobiernen Auradon por ahora, pero nosotros la Isla, no lo olvides Carlos- las palabras salieron duras y frías de los labios de Mal, no tenían palabras de consuelo o amabilidad, pero era justo lo que Carlos necesitaba escuchar para recordar que no estaba solo, que juntos podían hacer cosas imposibles.

Mal al igual que Jay o Evie había quedado impactada por la noticia de que Carlos había matado a su madre, más que la muerte de Cruella le asombro que tan disgustada, asqueada y hasta aterrada estaba de perder a uno de sus compañeros del crimen, eran amienemigos, a ella a un le era difícil tan si quiera pensar en palabras cursis como amistad, pero no lealtad y compañerismo, y en la isla lo más cercano era ser un aliado, aunque sabía que esos tres chicos frente a ella eran más que esa simple palabra.

Sabía que Carlos era el más débil de todos, pero a la vez era el que había resistido más cosas que cualquiera de ellos con la suerte de madre que le toco, por no poder defenderse o intimidar a otros chicos hijos de villanos, de no tener al menos una comodidad que le hubiera brindado su progenitora, y ahora no dejaría que se derrumbara por sus miedos o por el golpe de realidad que era el de tener que haber matado a su propia madre para sobrevivir, ni él ni ninguno de ellos, porque apenas lo comprendía, pero esto era algo que les afectaba a todos.

Más tarde ese día se preguntaría si su propia madre sería capaz de acabar con la vida de ella si eso significaba algún beneficio para ella, si era algo más que una herramienta o una copia, no una hija, de su madre para que ella perdura, desequilibraría desde los cimientos la creencia de que debía de hacer todo lo que su madre mandara para hacerla sentir orgullosa, ¿De qué valía una mirada de orgullo cuando tu madre no te veía más que una herramienta más de sus planes y no como familia?

Y Mal no sería la única, Jay ya había tenido la oportunidad de reflexionar y torturarse mentalmente de como protegería a Carlos y como su padre no valía la pena, había cosas más valiosas que el oro o la mirada de aprobación de un hombre tan egoísta.

Evie, ella ya lo sabía, pero se había negado por tanto tiempo y se aferraba a la ilusión de amor que era el control de su madre sobre ella, después de todo su madre había sido la única otra persona con la que se había relacionado e interactuado por tanto tiempo cuando Malefica las desterró a un rincón de la isla solo por no invitarlas a ella y a su hija a una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero ahora que tenía a Carlos, Jay y Mal su dependencia por así decirlo de su madre había disminuido, y ahora chocar con la idea de perder a Carlos, su primer amigo y aliado en esta isla, se daba cuenta que había cosas más importantes que ser bonita y ser el boleto de su madre de salir de la isla si conseguía engatusar un príncipe.

-Mal tiene razón, ahora déjame ver tu herida Carlos, la prioridad es atenderte primero- dijo Evie sentadose en la cama para remover las vendas de su amigo.

En ese momento no había nada planeado aun, pero la semilla de la inconformidad que tenían desde que eran unos niños empezó a crecer y florecer con estos recientes hechos. Evie tuvo que suturar la herida de Carlos, cuando lo dejaron descansar después del traumático hecho Evie bajo corriendo a la cocina a lavarse las manos, no quería entrar al baño donde ya sabía que encontraría más rastros de sangre, al bajar la seguirían Mal y Jay, quien después les mostraría el cuerpo de Cruella enrollado en un tapete el cual ya comenzaba a apestar. Esto solo volvía más real los hechos.

¿Qué hacer? La villanía era bien vista en la isla, pero entre los jóvenes había limites que ninguno había cruzado. ¿Sería bien visto por los adultos? ¿Realmente vendrían a buscarlos los héroes de Auradon a castigar al pobre muchacho que descansaba en la cama del segundo piso?

Cuando Carlos despertó el mismo dio la idea de quemar Hell Hall, una idea muy drástica pero a fin de cuentas ahora que Cruella había fallecido a los ojos de los muchachos esta era su casa por derecho propio, además las evidencias serian borradas con el fuego si es que venían a buscar pistas de la muerte de la diva de las pieles, pero lo que más les impacto fue la idea que le siguió a esa.

-Tenemos que salir de este basurero-

-Podrías quedarte en uno de nuestros escondites, y…-

-Debemos salir de esta isla- volvió a hablar, aclarando a lo que se refería con “SALIR”.

-Si nuestros padres no lo lograron, ¿Qué te hace creer que nosotros podremos? No hay magia en este pedazo de tierra flotante, si hubiera aunque fuera un poco…- Mal era dura pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Carlos, menos ahora con todo lo que le había pasado.

-Nosotros no somos nuestros padres, es por eso que lo lograremos-

-¿Carlos?- Evie miro preocupada a su amigo, quizás todo esto lo había afectado más allá de lo que cualquiera de ellos lograría comprender en esos momentos.

-Estoy harto de vivir aquí, en el mismo lugar donde mi madre termino de volverse loca, me niego a terminar como ella, de temer que me aparten de ustedes, pudo haber sido mi madre ahora o algún otro mal día, o alguien más-

Nadie estaba realmente seguro en esta isla, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, pero en esos momentos estaba más claro que el cristal, nadie estaba seguro ni siquiera ellos.

-¿Recuerdan la misión de Malefica hace un año?-

-Odie ese castillo-

-Cada vez que veo a Diablo me dan ganas de desplumarlo pluma por pluma-

-Antes de eso con mi invento logre hacer algo, logre que entraran señales nuevas al televisor-

-Sí, saco un potente rayo y cosas extrañas pasaron en el televisor- recordó Evie quien había estado presente en el extraño fenómeno provocado con el invento de Carlos.

-Creo que puedo repetirlo, pero más grande- quizás era la desesperación, la locura de la situación, el miedo y el hecho de lidiar haber asesinado a Cruella que ahora el cerebro funcionaba más rápido que de costumbre, una forma de escapar del recuerdo de los ojos de su madre mirándolo con locura, una forma de golpear a la cara a esta suerte que de vida que le había tocado vivir, no era esperanza, era desesperación lo que le motivaba en esos momentos, una fuerza que en algunas circunstancias era más potente.

-¿De qué nos serviría que hubiera más canales en los televisores?-

-Jay, abrió por unos segundos la barrera, y no con magia-

-Oh-

-No podremos hacerlo solos, si logro abrir la barrera no estoy seguro por cuanto tiempo esta se mantendrá abierta, también estamos en una isla, simplemente no podemos ir caminando fuera de ella. Hay tantas cosas que podrían salir mal, pero sé que nosotros cuatro no podemos solos. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardaría Auradon en descubrir lo que hicimos? ¿Tienen una forma de arrastrarnos de regreso? Nuestros… Sus padres tomarían la primera oportunidad de aprovechar esta idea y dejarnos de lado, ellos tratarían de salir primero de la isla y no dudarían en dejarnos atrás si eso significaría que los atrasaríamos…-

-Entonces si no podemos ir con nuestros padres, ¿Quién podría apoyar este plan si dices que no podemos hacerlo solos?-

-No “quien”, sino “quienes”-

Mal repaso todos esos hechos y los comienzos de un plan que aún era unas ideas vagas las cuales no tenían la certeza que funcionaria. 

Sería una completa locura, pero más efectivo que cualquier plan malvado de sus padres alguna vez tuvieron para escapar de ese pedazo de tierra.

Era un día feliz para Auradon, no tanto para la Isla de los Perdidos, pero ambos lugares aun con sus diferencias tenían algo en común, era un día de nuevos comienzos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS:  
> Ahora en este capítulo hago mención de ciertos eventos que no ocurren en la película pero si en un libro que sacaron explicando un poco más el universo de Descendientes (maldito marketing), o más bien la Isla de los Perdidos, el lugar donde provienen los hijos de los villanos en la película.  
> En el libro, o más bien el primero y único que he leído, nos cuentan que los villanos despertaron en la isla, muchos de ellos sorprendidos como por ejemplo Malefica ya que estaban conscientes que habían muerto contra su enfrentamiento contra los héroes en sus respectivas historias, ¿Por qué rayos a los héroes se les ocurrió la genial idea de revivir alguno de sus villanos si ya los habían matado y era mejor dejarlos así de muertos? No lo explican bien pero tengo la teoría que son unos hipócritas, o simplemente necesitaban una pobre escusa Disney para sacar de alguna forma a los hijos de los villanos como por ejemplo ser revividos estos y puestos en una isla, o como político al rey Adam se le ocurrió esta genial idea para que lo eligieran a él como su REY (ustedes díganme porque rayos a los héroes se les ocurrió esto). No digo que Descendientes tenga una gran trama pero estas notas no son para esto.  
> Regresando a los eventos que ocurren en el libro, nos hacen una pequeña introducción de cómo es la isla y como los villanos se han adaptado a ella, no están felices pero sobreviven, y al pasar de los años tienen hijos, y no, no dicen quienes son los otros progenitores lo cual me cabreo ya que era una de las razones para leer el libro en mi opinión, el cual no es malo pero es más para adolescentes o jóvenes. En mi opinión hay tres eventos importantes de la historia, el cumpleaños de Evie al principio en donde los chicos tienen unos cinco o seis años, y la madre de Evie no invita ni a Malefica o a Mal lo cual hace que las destierre con amenazas a un rincón de la isla, no hay maldiciones o superponerse pero Malefica aún es la villana más intimidante, gracias a esto Evie no había convivido con ningún hijo de villano hasta que cumple 15 o 16 años, y va a la escuela, porque o sorpresa los villanos tienen una escuela para sus hijos en que enseñan villanía, y ahí se topa con Mal quien la odia porque no la invito a su fiesta de cumple y Jay quien es nuestro encantador ladrón y se lleva relativamente bien con Mal, y Carlos, con quien se podría decir hace su primer amistad. El segundo evento y que hace que la trama se mueva es que en una fiesta que Mal obliga a Carlos a realizar para tenderle una trampa a Evie, el menor le muestra a la hija de la reina malvada un invento que supuestamente lo ayudaría a captar más señales a su TV, algo tonto pero que al final hace algo que ni siquiera Malefica pudo, romper la barrera y hacer que aunque sea nuevas señales de TV llegaran y un poco de magia se filtrara a la isla, esto hace que reviva Diablo, el cuervo de Malefica, y si este está vivo, porque aparentemente permaneció hecho piedra durante todos esos años y Malefica creyó que estaba escondido afuera de la isla, la villana llega a la conclusión de que su fortaleza/castillo también debe estar en la isla y manda a su hija a buscar dentro de ella el cetro del dragón, su arma mágica, y ahí es donde recluta a Jay, Evie y Carlos para ayudarla a buscar el cetro de su madre y ahí estrechan su relación y se vuelven amigos, sin entrar en muchos detalles.  
> Espero no haberlos confundido mucho, pero el caso es que de ahí hago mención que Carlos puede creer aparatos que rompan la barrera, no lo estoy inventando, y veremos en el fic si logra repetir dichos efectos a gran escala. Quería explicarlo un poco para que no se confundan con las cosas que mencionan los personajes a veces, y no tengan que ir a leer a fuerzas el libro para hacerlo. Quizás haga un resumen de este y lo publique en un video o algo por el estilo si a alguien le da más curiosidad.


	4. IV

IV

No hubo funeral ni investigación.

Cruella muerta estaba y muerta se quedaba, eso no cambiaba.

Aunque si hubo una semi amarga celebración en la casa de Jasper y Horace con sus familias, la maldita vieja había muerto y ya no tendrían que soportarla, incluso sus hijos y esposas participaban en el festejo, le temían a esa loca y tuvieron que soportarla como su jefa aun en esta maldita isla, incluso los hijo de Jasper y Horace se había atrevido a ponerlos como seudo ayudantes de su propio hijo, un chico tan diferente a su madre que a veces era difícil creer que era suyo.

Los más jóvenes festejaron, pero incluso ellos tomaron un minuto o quizás dos de silencio por respeto al joven De Vill, quien no daba miedo y de vez en cuando les daba órdenes, jamás fueron “amigos” pero perder a alguien que habías conocido desde la cuna causa impacto.

En Auradon el nuevo rey al saber la noticia sintió pena, tan noble era su corazón, o era aún muy ingenuo, que se preocupaba incluso de aquellos que fueron enemigos de sus padres y los padres de sus amigos y conocidos.

Pero no podía hacer nada, Cruella muerta estaba y muerta se quedaba. 

Jamás se le ocurrió preguntar a sus padres o Hada Madrina algo como usar magia para arreglar esta tragedia, ya que se había criado en un ambiente donde las cosas seguían un curso “natural” y la magia no era necesaria, las personas nacen, crecen y mueren, en la isla debía ser igual aun si estas muertes eran por infortunados accidentes.

Pero pensando en lo doloroso que podía ser la perdida quiso hacer algo, investigo si tenía familiares y doble fue su pena al saber que su hijo igualmente había muerto en el incendio que le había quitado la vida a la villana, seguramente tendría cerca de su edad, aún tenía mucho que trabajar y deberes que cumplir pero sus planes para una vida mejor para los hijos de los villanos estaba aún en su mente, solo que no se administraba lo suficiente para encontrar la forma de materializar su idea.

El rey Ben mando flores a la tumba de Cruella y su hijo en señal de luto, pero cuando los mensajeros llegaron a la isla pensando encontrar un par de lapidas les dijeron que no había nada que enterrar y nadie que le interesara hacer una lápida a la villana o hijo. Dejaron una corona de flores en los restos de la casa quemada y dieron por terminada su tarea.

Flores que al poco rato fueron aplastadas por quienes pasaban por ahí no para insultar a Cruella sino porque venían precisamente de Auradon y su nuevo bobo rey. Luego fueron robadas y vendidas en el mercado al mejor precio a pesar que la mayoría estaban muy maltratadas, aun así era mucho mejor de las marchitas que llegaban en la basura.

Los días pasaron y las cosas en la isla seguían su curso normal, malos siendo malos, los villanos tramando planes para poder escapar o conseguir más poder dentro de la isla, los jóvenes siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres y aun así bajo la superficie había gran movimiento.

No hubo funeral, ni siquiera los que eran más cercanos al joven De Vill lo hicieron, cosa aprobada por muchos jóvenes y adultos villanos, sus padres incluidos, pero aun así notaron ciertos cambios en sus comportamientos, aunque no era de extrañar.

Como roca que cae al charco y crea hondas en su superficie hasta el borde, la muerte de Carlos a los jóvenes les afecto en sus mentes. Un pensamiento de “Mejor él que yo” o “No me paso a mí y eso está bien”, también guardaba la verdad que poca o mucha importancia tenían en su mente, todos podían terminar muriendo en esa isla.

Era obvio que Evie, Mal y Jay por ser los más cercanos en relación serian afectados más drásticamente. Evie se mostraba desanimada a la vez que más fría en su comportamiento, más de un hombre trato de aprovechar el momento de vulnerabilidad emocional que interpretaron en la joven princesa malvada pero ella rechazo porque necesitaba estar sola, era bien sabido que era la más apegada a Carlos por diablos sabe qué razón por lo que se comprendía su comportamiento.

El que tomo por sorpresa un poco fue el comportamiento de Mal y Jay.

Mal parecía redoblar esfuerzos en ser la más malvada en su generación, se veía más fría y calculadora, incluso empezó a observar y hablar con jóvenes a su alrededor en un intento de expandir su pandilla, o eso parecía, quizás se había dado cuenta que los peones pueden morir tan fácilmente como moscas y sin Carlos se había quedado con un puesto vacante, Carlos era un pésimo villano pero en lo que era inútil en algunos aspectos nadie negaría que era el mejor en otros, era listo y sabia más de tecnología en la isla, perderlo significo una perdida al menos estratégica para futuros planes. Digna hija de Malefica dirían algunos.

En cuanto a Jay, ese fue el que más sorprendió a todos, se rumoreaba en toda la isla que no había regresado con Jafar después de que se enteró de la muerte de Cruella y Carlos, y cuando lo hiso solo fue para recoger algunas cosas e irse de nuevo, cuando su progenitor le riño y estaba escupiendo lo inútil que era su hijo por desatender la tienda y no traerle cosas para vender su hijo no dijo nada, en su lugar le dio un puñetazo en plena cara y dio a entender que ya no trabajaría para su padre. Después de eso Jafar refunfuño durante días que cuando Jay regresara a su tienda arrastrándose de rodillas a su tienda el mismo le patearía el trasero, pero si no había impedido que se largara nadie creía que fuera capaz de aquello. 

Algunos pensaban que la muerte de Carlos le había afectado en manera de que no quería seguir a su patético padre y sus órdenes nunca más, algunos de los villanos en la isla conservaban algo de su gloria pero Jafar se había convertido en un auténtico chiste, fue suerte que el hijo se quedara al lado de su padre por tanto tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que era más fuerte físicamente o que pudiera intentar vivir por sí mismo, tarea difícil en la isla pero no imposible.

Nadie sabía con exactitud donde vivía el joven ladrón ahora, pero seguía asistiendo a clases y reuniéndose con Mal e Evie, así que a pesar de esos cambios todo el mundo no noto algo extraño.

Pero así como la roca que cae al charco afecta la superficie al mismo tiempo mueve el fondo al terminar de caer, a plena vista pero también escondido ocurrían los movimientos que cambiarían la vida de todos en la isla por completo.

Semanas después de la muerte de Cruella e hijo ya casi nadie comentaba la noticia, sería el tema de conversación un par de veces en alguna platica pero había quedado como algo que ya no era tan relevante. 

¿Qué daño puede hacer alguien muerto? 

Pues realmente si no hay magia pues ninguno, entonces deberían estar preocupados mas por los vivos ¿verdad?

La noche cayo en la isla, algunos duermen y otros comenten crímenes, nos interesa mas este segundo grupo, especialmente cuatro estudiantes que se escabullen entre las sombras a uno de los lugares en que casi nadie quiere ir por voluntad propia, su escuela.

¿Qué hay ahí? No hay estudiantes a esta hora, menos maestros, mentira, si hay uno, el que menos encaja en la isla y a la vez tampoco lo haría fuera de ella, el único voluntario en ir a esa prisión no por crímenes sino por decisión propia, alguien que daba miedo a héroes y villanos, y a pesar de que no tenía poderes en la isla nadie se atrevía realmente a actuar directamente contra este.

El mago más poderoso, Yen Sid, residía dentro de las paredes de esas catacumbas y calabozos que eran su escuela.

¿Pero por qué tal personaje que más de uno adentro y fuera de la isla podría considerarlo como “héroe” estaba en ese lugar? 

Había peleado contra las fuerzas del mal en su tiempo, su magia podía rivalizar a la de cualquier hada o bruja malvada, decía que fue mentor de la misma Hada Madrina en su juventud y que su poder podría ser comparado con el mago más poderoso del mundo de las leyendas Arturicas, el mismo Merlín.

Pero también era conocido que era un hombre serio, intimidante, algo ermitaño y cascarrabias. Comportamientos para nada condenables para terminar en la isla pero que no encajaba con el ambiente típico de los habitantes del reino de Auradon. 

Pero ninguna de sus acciones o carácter lo habían condenado a esta isla, como ya se mencionó este singular personaje había venido a esta prisión por voluntad propia. Y no, no estaba loco.

Después de unos años que se formara esta prisión los gobernantes de Auradon decidieron entre otras cosas como enviar las barcazas de basura a la isla, que debían vigilar a los villanos, ya que no tenían alguien que supervisara la “rehabilitación” de estos, usar magia para espiarlos parecía muy malo, además de peligroso, se supone que no deberían tener contacto alguno de tal poder la mayoría de los residentes de la isla, la mejor opción era enviar a alguien, pero incluso los caballeros más fieles detestarían realizar esta tarea que era sumamente peligrosa.

Fue entonces que llego Yen Sid para resolver el predicamento, siendo el primer y único voluntario para dicha tarea.

No era el trabajo más seguro del mundo, pero la mayoría sabía que si le hacían algo al residente voluntario de la isla podría ser peor el castigo, si es que era posible, y además, muchos le tenían miedo.

Los cuatro adolescentes recorrieron los pasillos ya bien conocidos, silenciosos y aparentemente sabiendo lo que hacían, o creyéndolo. 

Era extraño recorrer estos pasillos que conocían llenos de otros adolescentes y niños con gritos e insultos en el silencio de la noche.

Aun así sin temor, pero si algo de nerviosismo, porque si fallaban en esta parte debían saber que lo que estaban comenzando apenas se acabaría de inmediato, se adentraron a lo más profundo de los pasillos, donde vivía Yen Sid.

Yen Sid que después de unos años y que los villanos decidieran enseñarles a sus hijos en una escuela como ser excelentes villanos, se había convertido en maestro, pero no de fechorías o magia, sino de ciencias, una pérdida de tiempo en su mayoría en opinión de muchos ya que muy pocos se mostraban interesados en una materia que les parecía inútil.

Era contados con los dedos de una mano los jóvenes que realmente mostraban interés en sus clases y tenían el potencial de poner en práctica sus conocimientos, y sobrarían dedos para dicho conteo, más ahora que el más prometedor de todos sus estudiantes había muerto. Una verdadera lástima en opinión del mago. 

Pero no se puede hacer nada, se repetía mientras llenaba otro de sus vasos con algo de licor. A pesar de vivir en la isla era el único que tenía verdaderas comodidades en buen estado que podías encontrar en Auradon. Sus aposentos no eran ostentosos pero mucho más lujosos que la mayoría en la isla.

Muebles, comida y ropas eran cosas que le llegaban a la isla, había veces que hubo uno que otro incidente de robo pero llegaba a comprender que lo hacían por necesidad y solo bastaba que pidiera más para reponer las provisiones robadas.

Mientras bebía su tercera copa, ¿o era la cuarta? Escucho la puerta abrirse.

¿Acaso estaba viendo un fantasma?

Los fantasmas y muertos vivientes no pueden existir en esta isla, no hay ninguna magia capaz de sostener su existencia, solo los vivos caminan sobre ella. Por lo que puede haber dos opciones, lo que está viendo es una alucinación o a Carlos De Vill vivo y respirando.

-Este lugar se ve muy bien-

-Beneficios de ser considerado aun miembro de Auradon-

-Buenas noches profesor-

Tres voces se escuchan detrás de la aparición y se da cuenta que Carlos no viene solo, cierto, si en vida durante el último año esos cuatro habían sido prácticamente inseparables en la supuesta muerte de alguno de ellos dudaba que eso cambiara.

-Veo que los rumores de tu muerte fueron algo exagerados joven De Vil- habla tratando de levantarse de su asiento atrás de su escritorio, no dejara que unos adolescentes entren a sus aposentos tan libremente con saber que planes, pero no puede, su cuerpo no responde como le está pidiendo.

-Oh, no se moleste en levantarse profesor. Sabemos que ha de estar muy cansado a estas horas- Evie con su dulce voz parece que trata de tranquilizarlo, pero su mirada y sonrisa comunican todo lo contrario.

Los cuatro terminan de entrar acercándose más a su profesor, no parece que traen armas pero Evie trae un bolso un poco más grande de lo usual, no, en realidad es un maletín.

-¿Eres un mago no es así Yen Sid?- Mal se inclina sobre el escritorio, sus ojos brillan. Cada día esta chica se parece más a su madre.

-¿Qué planean hacer? Matarme no los sacara de isla, incluso yo no tengo poderes dentro de ella-

-¿Matarte? Nadie dijo algo de matarte. No está dentro de nuestros planes-

-¿Rehén? Una táctica diferente, pero no lograran nada-

-Sabemos que la feliz gente de Auradon no miraría a la isla si tienen opción, no les importa lo que pase dentro de ella. Eso te incluye, lo que queremos es lo que sabes- por primera vez hablo Carlos, su voz era tan seca y fría, muy lejos del joven brillante y nervioso que por años le dio clases.

Algo se oprimió un poco en su pecho al verlo.

-¿Qué te paso muchacho?-

-Nada, absolutamente nada, como siempre ocurre en esta maldita cárcel. Me di cuenta que somos nada, y si seguimos haciendo nada nos pudriremos en este lugar junto a nuestros padres para siempre- sus ojos eran fríos al pronunciar esas palabras.

Yen Sid se removió incomodo en su asiento, el chico fue uno de los menos intimidante en la isla pero ahora podía ver el porte y agresividad de Cruella en el muchacho frente a él. Incluso un leve brillo de locura en su mirada.

-Jay…- Mal llamo al moreno para que se encargara.

Desde lo ocurrido con Cruella el joven De Vil tenia estos “episodios” por decirlo de una manera, obviamente el chico iba a ser el más afectado por lo ocurrido con su madre. En ocasiones se quedaba tranquilo acariciando a su gato o muy concentrado en los planos que ya llenaban cubriendo la mayoría de las paredes del escondite en donde se quedaba. Tenía frecuentemente pesadillas donde despertaba gritando y llorando, no podían quedarse todo el tiempo con él para cuidarlo por lo cual les preocupaba mucho hasta que Jay decidió ya no volver con Jafar y quedarse junto a Carlos.

Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que el moreno aprendió a como tranquilizar al menor, como en este momento.

-Ven Carlos, hay que seguir con el plan- tomo al chico de cabellos blancos por los hombros y lo guio a las estanterías de libros de la habitación donde empezaron a revisarlos.

La aura agresiva desapareció del muchacho como si nunca hubiera existido y regreso a su estado dócil y concentrado leyendo los títulos de los libros y hojeándolos con ojo crítico.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- miro con acusación al par de chicas que tenía frente a él, el chico no pudo cambiar de un día para otro así como así, algo debió pasarle al chico de cabellos blancos para que actuara de esa manera.

-Nosotros no le hicimos nada, él mato a Cruella- fue la respuesta fría de Mal, estaba realmente ofendida que aquel viejo mago sugiriera la idea que ellos habían hecho algo para que Carlos terminara de esa manera.

La sorpresa no tardo presentarse en las facciones de su mentor, para luego ser sustituidas por repulsión.

-Que decepcionante…- seguramente diría algo como que el comportamiento era una decepción, que al final como el había pensado aquel experimento de los nuevos gobernantes de Auradon de rehabilitar a los villanos era imposible como el mismo pensó, que Carlos entre todos sus estudiantes le provoco la mayor de las decepciones al demostrar ese comportamiento tan ruin, pero no lo dijo no porque no encontrara las palabras, si no que un rápido golpe en su escritorio lo hizo callar antes de que volviera a abrir la boca.

-Cállate, ¿tú qué sabes “profesor”? Cruella lo trataba como esclavo, la mayoría de los padres en la isla utilizan a sus hijos para tareas y trabajos, pero Cruella era la peor de todos, jamás se preocupó por Carlos más que para que fuera su sirviente. Lo quemaba, lo golpeaba, lo abandonaba en un rincón y lo dejaba morir de hambre, vivía en un infierno dentro de este infierno y nadie hacia nada, ni siquiera tú-

El rostro perfecto e inmaculado de Evie se transformó por la rabia al soltar esas acusaciones, la encantadora princesa había quedado atrás, ¿el sueño de un príncipe? Si los príncipes dejaban que chicos como Carlos tuvieran que recurrir a tomar la propia vida de sus padres para sobrevivir a ellos entonces no los necesitaba. Los héroes podían quedarse con su moral, con sus “felices para siempre” y su “el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal”, hipócritas todos, en el fondo todos ellos eran tan egoístas o más por arrojarlos todos ahí, para que ningún “villano” interfiriera en sus perfectas vidas y si alguien nacía en esta isla lógicamente serian igual que la escoria que dejaron pudrirse bajo ese maldito domo.

-Ella trato de matar a Carlos, y si él no la mataba en ese instante y lograba quitarle la vida a Carlos juro por el inframundo que yo misma hubiera abierto su pecho y sacado su corazón para dárselo de comer a una jauría de perros hambrientos- las palabras salieron duras y frías cargadas con más veneno que el que quizás tubo la famosa manzana envenenada, esas no eran una simple suposición o advertencia, eran una declaración.

La princesa Evie tan dulce y elegante como podía ser, casi ingenua, también era hija de una de la más grandes villanas de la historia, que a pesar que le había inculcado las artimañas y el uso de su belleza como armas, también había alarde de la crueldad y violencia que podía ser un verdadero villano, después de todo la propia Grimheill había querido el corazón de Blancanieves en un cofre preparado exclusivamente para ello para regodearse en el hecho que había eliminado a una amenaza de su belleza suprema.

Evie podía ser dulce como la miel, pero incluso los venenos más mortales podían ser dulces al paladar.

-Wow Evie, no te había visto tan enojada desde… nunca en realidad-

-Pudimos perderle, pudimos ser cualquiera de nosotros, pudimos perderle y nadie hubiera hecho nada. Heroes o villanos, para ellos somos nada-

-Siempre fue así, solo que ahora nos queda más claro ahora- murmuro Carlos mirándola con tristeza.

Era una verdad a la que todos ya había abierto los ojos.

Yen Sid se quedó callado, sintió opresión en su pecho y un nudo en el estómago. Al final no era más noble o menos malvado que héroe o villano, era una simple persona, y como muchos otros había dejado a su suerte a estos chicos y más en esta infernal isla, no importa que hubiera venido a esta isla por voluntad propia, había tenido sus razones y la principal no era precisamente por la preocupación de las vidas de los jóvenes en el lugar.

-Retomemos el plan chicos, ya nos hemos distraído mucho. Evie aprendio muy bien de su madre y de sus libros, sus posciones son tan perfectas que ni siquiera tu que eres un supuesto mago notaste lo que estabas bebiendo en realidad-

El mayor miro su botella y luego a la hija de Malefica, habían sido muy listos, estaba acostumbrado a los robos, pero no que pusieran algo entre sus cosas.

-¿Entonces es su plan? ¿Envenenarme?-

-No morirás, obviamente no queremos eso. Pero nos dirás TODO lo que sabes de esta isla, el domo, incluso lo que hay más allá de esta. Auradon y todos los reinos ahí afuera-

Evie dejo su bolso sobre el escritorio y comenzó a sacar frascos y viales de vidrio, había sido difícil encontrar los ingredientes de los que hablaba el libro de su madre, pero sustituyendo algunos que supuso tenían la misma composición química pudo replicar con éxito varias de las posiciones con lo que tenían al alcance en la isla.

Estaban podridos hasta la medula, nunca mejor dicho antes, estaban rotos, eran los chicos perdidos en la tierra de nadie, no existían, no vivían, sobrevivían a cada día que pasaba y a cada respiro que daban, desde la cuna o desde incluso antes de nacer, ¿Para qué?

Esta isla solo ofrecía sufrimiento, hambre, dolor, soledad, miedo y más atrocidades que ningún infante debería sufrir, menos en manos de sus progenitores.

-Si te hace sentir mejor no recordaras esta conversación después de esto, será como despertar de con resaca en el mejor de los casos, lo cual ya estás acostumbrado, después de todo no es realmente un secreto bien guardado tu alcolismo- Evie se acercó al profesor con una sonrisa algo cruel tomando uno de los viales con un líquido de color azul oscuro.

Con esto no había marcha atrás, ya habían dado el primer paso para salir de esta isla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS:  
> Pues quien es Yen Sid, si alguien recuerda los cortos animados de FANTASIA recordaran que hay uno en que Micky el ratón hace de aprendiz de mago, ese mago se llama Yen Sid (que leído al revés es DISNEY) y supuestamente es un mago muy poderoso. En el libro que lei esté sujeto efectivamente es profesor en la escuela de los niños villanos y al parecer voluntariamente está ahí, pero que digan una explicación de que tenga otras funciones aparte de profesor no las dice, o no recuerdo que las diga, asi que vamos a decir que esta ahí mas o menos para vigilar a los villanos, ser profesor, y guardian de algunos secretos de la isla, por algo mas debieron haber puesto a este hombre ahí creo yo y voy a jugar con ese tema con algo de misterio mas adelante. Creo que leere o buscare el segundo libro “Regreso a la isla de los perdidos” en busca de mas personajes o algo de material para poner aquí. Si alguien sabe donde leer los libros me avisa. ¿Qué les parecio? Carlos parece que tiene estres postraumático, Jay se ha vuelto mas protector con el chico de cabello blanco, Mal empieza a reclutar mas gente o viendo quienes pueden empezar a ser útiles para sus planes, y Evie muestra que no solo es una cara bonita.


	5. V

V

La cría de la cobra puede escabullirse del nido… pero seguirá siendo una cobra.

De repente el mundo les parece mucho más pequeño y desconocido a pesar de que las pasadas noches descubrieron muchas más respuestas de las que se llegaron imaginar. Ya no veían la isla de la misma manera desde que casi pierden a Carlos y quemaron la casa de Cruella, aun así gracias a su interrogatorio saben que no conocían ni la mitad de las cosas que realmente les rodeaban aquí en el lugar en que nacieron y crecieron o que tan desconocido es el mundo ahí afuera.

¿Los hiso dudar de sus decisiones? No, sabían que quizás encontrarían obstáculos o respuestas desagradables una vez que decidieran llevar a cabo sus planes, pero gracias a sus clases de villanía y realización de planes malvados comprendían que una vez teniendo este tipo de conocimientos esenciales se les haría más fácil realizar sus objetivos y prevenir futuros contratiempos.

El objetivo principal era salir de esta cárcel, y para ello debían cumplir primero objetivos a corto y largo plazo, entre los primeros y más esenciales era recabar información lo cual fue mucho más sencillo de lo esperado.

A la mañana siguiente el gran Yen Sid despertaría con una terrible migraña sin recordar las visitas que tubo anoche o que tanta información había compartido con ellos.

Entre estos la geografía básica de los Estados Unidos de Auradon, formados por todos los reinos buenos: desde la bahía de Tritón en Oeste, pasando por la gran muralla de China, las montañas del norte, el pueblo de Bella en el Sur y en frontera con reinos considerados de menor importancia en el Este. Aquellos que no firmaron un acuerdo para formar parte de los Estados Unido de Auradon.

La isla se encontraba en un territorio entre la bahía de Tritón y el pueblo de Bella, la mejor ruta seria ir en sentido contrario a donde se encontraba las tierras de Auradon y poner la mayor distancia en el menor tiempo posible y luego buscar un lugar fuera de los dominios de quienes los habían encarcelado para ser libres, Auradon podía ser el imperio más grande en la actualidad, pero no tenía dominio sobre todo el mundo, ahora les parecía absurdo apenas darse cuenta que había lugares más allá de la isla o Auradon. Creciendo escuchando a sus padres enseñándoles a odiar a los príncipes y princesas de Auradon y a solo aspirar a la venganza contra los enemigos de sus padres los había hecho tener una vista muy limitada del mundo.

Existían archipiélagos en el norte donde los inviernos son más largos y fuertes, decían que había un continente al otro lado del mar y muy alejado de Auradon, mucho más al sur había otras tierras también que a pesar estar con tratados en Auradon no eran parte de este. 

El mundo era tan grande y desconocido, mas halla de esta barrera que los encarcelaba.

Y con esta información se presentaba el evidente obstáculo que debían solucionar antes que de que siquiera pensaran en ya buscar las piezas para armar el artefacto que Carlos armaría para sacarlos de ahí.

Transporte.

No llegarían a ningún lado intentando nadar además que no sabían cómo hacerlo, morirían ahogados seguramente, ninguno de ellos conocía magia para volar y si la conocieran primero deberían conseguir salir de la barrera para que esta funcionara y aun no estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo podrían mantener abierta la barrera para que eso sucediera, debían tener un medio de transporte eficaz para escapar preparado mucho antes de que pudieran lograr abrir la barrera, uno rápido y resistente si es que planeaban recorrer una gran distancia en el mar, ya habían visto lo que pasaba con las balsas improvisadas a la hora de chocar contra la barrera terminando despedazas, y por lo que sabían en mar abierto las olas podrían voltear la frágil embarcación ahogándolos.

Lo cual los llevaba a la única opción disponible en la isla, un barco.

Así como había docenas de edificios derruidos, que utilizaban como hogar y algunos villanos llegaron con sus propias casas, como Hell Hall, o con sus fortalezas escondidas en el otro lado de la isla como el caso de Malefica, algunos villanos, específicamente piratas, llegaron con sus barcos, entre ellos el más famoso pirata, el capitán Hook y su barco, que había encontrado flotando en las aguas que les rodeaban poco tiempo después de llegar y lo había logrado estacionar en una de las costas de la misma donde al final se habían asentado la mayoría de los piratas y sus hijos.

Lo cual llevaba a la parte que le parecía la más desagradable a Mal, aliarse con estos hijos de piratas y no tan piratas.

-¿No podemos simplemente robar un barco y ya?- se quejó la joven de pelo morado mientras pensaba de nuevo en lo que había sugerido Carlos para llevar a cabo sus planes.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, pero no tengo idea de cómo conducir un barco- dijo el experto ladrón sentado en uno de los sofás de su guarida, una cosa vieja, rota, y con resortes que si no calculabas bien a la hora de sentarte se te encajaban incómodamente en las posaderas.

Era una buena razón para una alianza con los hijos de los piratas, necesitaban a alguien que supiera manejar un barco y navegar sobre las aguas hasta perder de vista la isla y Auradon mientras realizaban su huida.

A pesar de saber eso la idea no le terminaba de convencer a Mal.

La isla estaba muy dividida en grupos, Malefica se podía considerar como una seudo gobernante, pero incluso ella no tenía poder sobre toda la isla, Mal y sus compañeros vivían bajo el dominio de Malefica, mientras que el territorio en la costa donde estaban todas las embarcaciones de los piratas estaba gobernada por los piratas liderados principalmente por el capitán Hook, en los bosques la tribu de los Hunos que ataco China se habían establecido y a pesar de que algunos de sus hijos asistían a la misma escuela que Mal, eran chicos muy aislados en su propio grupo pero que parecían llevarse bien con los Gaston Jr y Tercero por el gusto por la caza a pesar que no había realmente muchas presas en la isla, y así había otros grupos menos importantes o con menor influencia dentro de la isla. 

Y para que el plan tuviera éxito…

-Debemos hacer la mayor cantidad de aliados para que esto funcione- repitió Carlos mientras trazaba algunos puntos en un mapa improvisado de la isla que Mal le había ayudado a dibujar marcando los lugares que parecían de más importancia.

Mal volvió a hacer esa mueca de desagrado que significaba su repudio ante la idea de trabajar con otros que no fueran su grupo de amienemigos, ya estaba mostrando esfuerzos atrayendo a varios jóvenes con la aparente oferta de ser subordinados de la hija de Malefica, algo que muchos pensaban muy beneficioso debido a la influencia que su madre tenía en la isla, pero era más bien probando las aguas de cuantos podían trabajar para ella para que el plan funcionara. No aliados. O al menos ella a los únicos que podía considerar de esa manera eran Jay, Carlos y Evie. 

Con los únicos que podía hacer un trabajo en equipo eran ellos, además no es que tuvieran muy buenas relaciones con los demás hijos de villanos en la isla después de todo la rivalidad de los propios padres había afectado a sus hijos también.

Entre más personas se arriesgaran a comunicarles su plan había más riesgo de que este fracasara por traición o cosas por el estilo.

Una de las tantas cosas que Mal realizo para lograr poner orgullosa a Malefica fue retar o tratar en poner en ridículo a varios de los hijos de importantes villanos, solo para demostrar ella misma una clase de superioridad, cosa que le dio fama propia pero que también obviamente pondría muchas trabas en sus planes actuales. Mal tenía muchos que le temían, pero también muchos enemigos que con gusto les gustaría regresar alguna de las jugarretas que ella les había hecho sufrir.

-Deja de pensar tanto en los obstáculos y mejor trata de pensar en formas de solucionarlos Mal, eres mejor en eso. Yo puedo comenzar a platicar y convencer a algunos de los chicos de la escuela, los hermanos Gastón son fáciles de manejar- dijo Evie mientras rociaba otro frasco de tinta en otro de los abrigos de Cruella.

Ciertamente habían incendiado la casa de la villana, pero incluso en esos momentos de total debilidad de Carlos el chico pensaba más rápido que todos ellos juntos, sabía que varias cosas en la que fue la casa de Cruella encontrarían cosas útiles, por lo cual habían sacado entre otras cosas las pieles que tanto aprecio la loca mujer, además que en muerte no quería que aquella mujer las poseyera, por pedido del mismo Carlos le pidió a Evie que pintara las inmaculadas pieles de los colores que ella quisiera, una cosa que en vida o muerte seguramente harían retorcer de rabia a la diva de las pieles que fue su madre. La utilidad de estas aún no estaba del todo claro, pero Evie suponía que podrían servir como un soborno para algunas personas si era necesario o como abrigo para ellos mismos.

Mal pensó un poco más en lo dicho por Evie, soluciones, podría extorsionar y amenazar a alguien para hacer las cosas pero en este caso no serviría, o al menos no en las personas que querían convencer primero, los hijos de los piratas y…

-Uma preferiría arrojarme a los cocodrilos antes de aceptar una alianza-

Uma, la hija de Ursula, una de sus primeras víctimas en su infancia cuando intento demostrar ser digna hija de su madre. Tal vez no fue la más grande fechoría, pero para una niña arrojar a tu supuesta amienemigo al agua y arrojarle una cubeta de camarones podridos en la cabeza había sido lo más malvado que cualquier niño de su edad pudo haber hecho. Desde entonces ambas chicas habían declarado su enemistad y parecía imposible que llegaran a trabajar juntas.

-Tal vez, pero si ahora tú y aquí nuestra princesa se llevan bien no creo tan imposible que logremos que Uma acceda. Además le estamos ofreciendo una llave para su libertad- Jay sabia lo tentador que sería para cualquiera esa oferta de libertad, mucho más atrayente que cualquier gema o la aprobación de su propio padre, no creía que hubiera alguien en la isla que desperdiciara cualquier oportunidad que significara salir de ese basurero aun si significaba tratar con la persona que decías mas odiar en la isla.

Ya habían drogado a un mago poderoso, incendiado la casa de Hell Hall, ocultar el paradero de Carlos de todo el mundo, si habían podido lograr hacer cosas que parecían imposibles poner de lado rivalidades sangrientas y de años no parecía la gran cosa para escapar de ahí.

Jay se paró de su asiento al ver a Carlos que no se había movido desde hace un par de minutos para colocarse a su lado y guiarlo en otro sofá más amplio, habían sido muchas emociones por hoy y el chico necesitaba descansar no importa que tan rápido corriera su mente, a veces su cuerpo no podía seguirle el mismo ritmo.

Evie miro este comportamiento mientras mesclaba el color correcto de azul con magenta para hacer un purpura oscuro, como el tono de los cabellos de Mal, mientras que la susodicha parecía pensar muy profundo la mejor forma de abordar a Uma y que accediera a una alianza. 

Jay era un chico malo, no solo por ser hijo de un villano y no un príncipe o héroe, sino lo decía por la clase de chico rudo que puede volver locas a algunas chicas por su atractivo, rudeza y lengua de plata pero que al final no busca nada contigo sino un buen momento. Por extraño que a ella le parezca varias chicas se volvían locas por esa clase de chico, por Jay, quizás ella era inmune a ese tipo de encantos ya que le habían metido durante años en la cabeza que debía buscar un príncipe, y los príncipes eran todo lo contrario a lo que era Jay, además de que era su amigo, y quizás nunca lo vería de manera romántica a pesar que con ella se portara más sincero y hasta simpático. 

Y aun así, Evie creía que Jay era mucho mejor príncipe que cualquier que le hubieran contado que existía al ver como trataba a Carlos.

Antes de esto siempre noto que Jay era un poco más atento con el peliblanco, no solo porque se conocían desde antes de que ella se uniera al grupo, sino que notaba la atenta mirada, aunque imperceptible para la mayoría, que dedicaba el hijo de Jafar para el pequeño peliblanco siguiendo sus movimientos y siempre atento en qué lugar estaba cuando estaban en grupo o en una misma habitación. Quizás era algo que ni el mismo moreno se había dado cuenta que hacía, ya que lo hacía de manera tan natural que se notaba que ya era algo que hacía desde hace tiempo. Lo que le paso a Carlos parecía acentuar estas características protectoras, casi posesivas del moreno para con el chico palido.

Por lo loco que sonara, se arriesgaba a pensar que esto era…

-La mejor forma de convencerla es llevarle pruebas- dijo Mal llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir Mal?- pregunto Evie dejando de lado sus frascos, desde que comenzaron esta conversación la hija de Malefica mostro expresiones de desagrado, y esta lo era igual, pero de una manera en que realmente odiara la idea pero era la única opción viable.

-Pues eso, debido a nuestra relación no creería nada que saliera de mi boca a menos que pusiera algo que la terminara de convencer frente a sus narices. Si cree que mentimos es probable que trate de tirarnos por la plancha o cortarnos con sus espadas-

Al decir esto miro a Carlos que se encontraba bostezando al lado de Jay, el ladrón no parecía muy contento al ver donde se dirigía todo esto.

-No- dijo el chico de gorrita roja antes de que siquiera Mal dijera lo que estaba pensando en voz alta.

Evie no sabía lo que estaba pensando Mal y que era lo que hiso que Jay reaccionara así hasta que noto la mirada de la de ojos verdes posarse en Carlos.

-Eso es muy arriesgado- secundo Evie, Jay no era el único que demostraba que sus instintos de protección para el chico de pelos blancos habían aumentado, aunque creía en el fondo que había razones un poco diferentes para ambos.

Carlos poso su mirada en Mal, no era necesario que ella dijera nada, él sabía que prueba era la que quería llevarle a Uma para decir que estaban hablando en serio. 

Podían ocurrir muchas cosas, todo el mundo podría saber que estaba vivo, que él había matado a su madre, quizás incluso lo entregarían a Auradon para ganar su favor, o lo atraparían a él al saber que podría abrir la barrera y se desharían de sus amigos, perderlos a ellos acabaría con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Es una apuesta muy arriesgada- dijo Carlos sin apartar la mirada de Mal.

-A veces tienes que apostar fuerte para ganar todo- Mal podía tomar riesgos, pero jamás uno en el que no tuviera posibilidades de ganar.

Este solo sería uno de los tantos problemas que debían enfrentar para lograr escapar, bueno, ya sabían que esto no sería tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño.


	6. VI

VI

Futuro es ahora

-¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Recuerden lo que deben de hacer! ¡Y por las barbas de David Jones si alguien arruina esto yo misma lo colgare del mástil!- los gritos de Uma se escucharon dirigiendo a su tripulación y a prácticamente toda la población infantil de la isla sobre los barcos del puerto pirata de la isla.

Haber recolectado las piezas para volver a realizar el artefacto que había abierto la barrera no fue tan difícil, obviamente no sería el mismo que había usado casi año y medio atrás, ya que debían obtener los mismos resultados a mayor escala, Carlos estaba seguro de sus cálculos pero aun así estaba realmente nervioso.

Todo el mundo lo estaba, habían estado jugando con fuego los últimos meses al engañar y mentir descaradamente a sus padres a la cara, si esto no funcionaba y descubrían la insubordinación de los niños de la isla estaban seguros que su vida se volvería más infernal si era posible.

Habían ubicado el artefacto en la proa del Jolly Roger ya que este junto a otros navíos serian su principal fuente de transporte, el elegante barco del Capitan Hook se encontraba libre de los amarres y el ancla se encontraba arriba.

Sus manos temblaban en parte de emoción y por otra de miedo, fue hasta que sintió el ligero apretón en su hombro por parte de Jay que se tranquilizó un poco. Miro al moreno quien tenía una mirada tan seria y determinada que todas las dudas que le aquejaban se desvanecieron.

Cuando los gritos de fondo de Uma y los ocasionales de Mal, porque obviamente aun ahora ese par aun con tregua tendrían alguna competencia de quien era más intimidante o lograba mover a los chicos más rápido, conecto el último cable a la fuente de poder y se posiciono para el último paso, apretar un simple botón.

-Ya estamos listo Carlos- aviso Evie no lejos de ellos.

Miro fijamente hacia la barrera, no se permitió recordar toda la vida dentro de ella, sufrimiento y escasos nuevos momentos de felicidad, el único pensamiento que se permitió cuando deslizó su dedo hacia el botón y le aplico presión fue de que no importa que, no dejaría que lo separaran de sus seres queridos.

*+*+*

Estaba en una junta con el arquitecto encargado de la obra del futuro centro recreativo para secuaces de los héroes cuando un temblor sacudió el lugar.

Los temblores no eran desconocidos en Auradon, como en cualquier lugar es considerado un fenómeno natural, pero este temblor dejaba de ser como cualquier que el rey Ben haya conocido.

El piso se volvió inestables, las mismas paredes que les rodeaban parecían crujir a pesar que era un sólido castillo el que les rodeaba, y las ventanas comenzaban a desquebrajarse, Ben tenía miedo, del miedo que no sabes que hacer aun así trato de recordar mantener la calma y ayudar al viejo arquitecto a llevarlo a una de las esquinas más despejadas de muebles de la habitación, era lo que se debía de hacer en esta clase de fenómenos naturales además que se supone que esa clase de parte de las construcciones resultaban ser las más resistentes en esa clase de desastre natural.

Con el temblor las cosas empezaron a caer, libreros enteros, cuadros en la pared, pero lo que termino de ponerle los pelos de gallina al joven rey fue cuando las ventanas de su oficina terminaron de romperse y prácticamente estallar tirando los fragmentos dentro de la habitación.

No sabe cuánto minutos duro el temblor, el pobre arquitecto esta de rodillas y el mismo también había terminado en el suelo incapaz de mantenerse de pie. Escucho gritos en los pasillos y en el exterior, miro por los huecos que alguna vez habían estado sus ventanas y lo vio, una vista que ninguno en Auradon podía negar a pesar de que la ignoraban o volteaban hacia otro lado tratando de evitar mirar con el pensamiento de que si posaban tan siquiera la vista en esta cosas malas le sucederían, la isla de los perdidos estaba… flotando.

*+*+*+*

Hace mucho tiempo, o quizás no tanto, en varios reinos llenos de magia y otros no tanto, personas con el título de “héroe” y “villano” se enfrentaban constantemente en una lucha del bien contra el mal, donde a pesar de que los dichosos “héroes” resultaban vencedores la mayoría de las veces, se quedaron con el miedo de que algún día los villanos de sus aventuras regresaran a cobrar venganza.

Ahora todo el mundo sabe sobre cómo los reinos Unidos de Auradon se aliaron y enviaron a todos los Villanos y sus secuaces a una isla encerrados en un domo que jamás los permitiría escapar, y en su caso para aquellos conocedores o portadores de magia, jamás lograran poder ejercer sus poderes.

Es así como Auradon floreció y próspero en un pacífico y glorioso reino, donde la mayoría de sus habitantes vivían en paz y armonía sin el temor de que seres viles y despreciables atentaran contra su pacifica forma de vida.

Sin embargo no todo el mundo conoce exactamente los medios de como lograron los héroes encarcelar a los villanos, la magia es muchas cosas, pero Hada Madrina a pesar de su actual fama, realmente no puede aparecer cosas tan grandes de la nada como una isla, o revivir muertos sin un costo, ya que es una magia que ni siquiera un poderoso genio pudiera llegar a realizar.

La magia tiene reglas después de todo, y en realidad Hada Madrina no es el ser más poderoso aunque tenga la fama actual de serlo.

Pero todos eran felices, o al menos todos lo eran afuera de la isla, y esas horribles preocupaciones quedaban en el olvido o decidían ser ignoradas para seguir viviendo una feliz vida, a pesar de que los propios héroes en su soberbia habían cometido varios pecados uno detrás del otro.

No puede esconder todos tus errores bajo el tapete, alguien tarde o temprano los encontrara como un bulto horrible debajo de la fachada que pusiste y descubrirá las porquerías que hiciste.

El temblor sacudió a todo Auradon, pero lo que sacudió los corazones y saco los más profundos miedos de sus habitantes, principalmente los mayores, fue ver a la isla flotar y sin la barrera puesta, aun desde el continente se podía escuchar los gritos de los villanos, la tierra crujir y polvo de construcciones derrumbándose dentro de la isla. 

Nadie se lo esperaba, el pánico empezó a rondar por todas las calles de la población más cercana a la isla, la escuela real incluida. Pues esto estaba mal, muy mal, los villanos podrían salir, los villanos atacarían a la pacifica gente de Auradon, los harían sufrir y destruir sus “felices por siempre”.

Mientras esto ocurría una pequeña flota de barcos se alejaba, adolescentes y niños miraban con asombro y algo de miedo atrás, esos eran los gritos de sus padres, ese fue el único lugar en que vivieron alguna vez, y la barrera ya no estaba y el cielo era azul y no grisáceo, el viento no tenía ese olor a podrido y el mar se movía con violencia, se sentían tan vivos y a la vez tan aterrados.

Los únicos que no voltearon atrás fueron los capitanes de los barcos, los líderes de las pandillas de los jóvenes de la isla y quienes conocían quizás el secreto mejor guardado de Auradon, los pecados de los “perfectos” héroes.

No estamos hablando de villanos criando niños, alimentar a sus enemigos con basura o dejarlos desamparados en una isla con menos de lo necesario, hablamos de como siempre se pintaban como “los buenos” cuando en realidad no tenían nada que envidiarles a los villanos. ¿Cómo lo sabían? Todo gracias a esa noche con el gran Yen Sid, quien amablemente les conto como en realidad habían logrado meter a todos los villanos en aquella isla y donde rayos habían sacado la isla en sí.

Siempre habían pensado que el hada madrina era poderosa, por ser la usuaria de magia quien creo el domo y de alguna manera puso a los villanos en esa isla, pero en realidad no lo era tanto. Ella no derroto a todos los villanos, y por sí sola no tenía el suficiente poder para crear una isla y un domo anti magia, pero los villanos pensaron que la habían subestimado y que su magia era fuerte al fin de cuentas, pero ahora sus hijos sabían que es lo que había hecho el hada madrina de Cenicienta para lograr encarcelarlos.

-¡Amarren bien esas velas! El mar está muy agitado y debemos alejarnos lo más rápido posible de este maldito lugar- lograron salir perfectamente a través de la barrera, el invento del joven De Vil había funcionado mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado.

Por un momento parecía como si una cortina se habría ante sus ojos y pusieron a funcionar las nuevas mejoras que integro a los navíos Carlos, motores perfectamente funcionales para mover a los barcos, la mayoría hechos de parte de motores de lavadoras, pero para el famoso Jolly Roger que manejaba Uma se utilizó partes del motor del amado carro de Cruella, otra de las cosas que rescataron el cuarteto de jóvenes villanos que pusieron en marcha todo este escape antes de quemar la casa de Cruella. 

Uma en un principio se mostró reacia en aceptar que pusieran cualquier cosa en el barco que logro quitarle al capitán Hook en una apuesta, era su mayor tesoro, su mayor logro como joven villana, pero con la promesa de por fin poder navegar con este barco en alta mar y no solo ser capitana de un barco flotando en el muelle de la isla, decidió arriesgarse, claro, con la amenaza de destazar a Mal y su sequito si arruinaban su preciado barco.

Uma no mentiría si alguien le preguntara si estuvo sorprendida al saber que el hijo de Cruella estaba vivo, pero lo que más sorprendió fue saber que el mocoso, el chico menos intimidante en el grupo de Mal y en la isla, tuvo las suficientes bolas de matar a su loca madre.

Los cachorros tienen dientes después de todo, pero un cachorro no era rival para una fiera como Cruella.

Al parecer los milagros incluso ocurren en esta isla.

Como el día de hoy.

Uma por primera vez en su vida sintió el libre oleaje, el viento limpio golpeando su cara, tomo el timón y sintió como era capaz de manejar su barco a través del mar salvaje, como ella. Ella era un ser salvaje que había nacido en cautiverio, lo que le esperaba si seguía ahí era la locura y la muerte, ahora que por fin había probado la libertad, ni los tentáculos viscosos de su madre, la ira de los reyes de Auradon o el mismísimo David Jones la arrastrarían de nuevo a esa asquerosa prisión.

Uma no era la única que tenía sentimientos de júbilo y determinación en esos momentos, los jóvenes de la isla estaban en carios niveles de asombro, por la vista y todo lo que dejaban atrás, y emoción por que fueron ellos, no sus padres, quienes lograron escapar de la isla después de todos esos años. 

¡Ellos! Quienes siempre fueron tratados como peones, esclavos o una extensión más de sus propios padres. 

¡Ellos! Que sus padres jamás pidieron su opinión o desestimaban su inteligencia, ingenio o fuerza pensando que jamás serian como las suyas, después de todo nada puede superar al original.

¡Ellos! Los descendientes olvidados, menospreciados y maltratados de los grandes villanos.

Varios de los jóvenes en los barcos sintieron por primera vez orgullo propio por algo que lucharon, trabajaron y planearon, no por sus padres o por la fama que traería ese logro, si no por que completaron a la perfección un objetivo que ni sus propios padres lograron.

Las olas se hicieron más grandes meciendo los barcos a su antojo, que la isla flotara creo esta inesperada marejada pero eso no les impediría escapar.

-¿Esta cosa no puede ir más rápido?- se escuchó el chillido de una de las hijas de las hermanastras de Cenicienta.

-Claro que puede, ¡De Vil! Pongamos a prueba que tan potentes son esos motores que pusiste en mi barco-

-Es la palanca que está al lado del timón, solo recuerda que debes ser ¡SUAVE!- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Carlos la capitana del Jolly Roger jalo la palanca a todo lo que podía dar y el enorme barco atravesó las olas como si nada, ante el cambio brusco de velocidad la mayoría en la superficie del barco termino abrazando suelo o pared de madera mientras que los otros barcos a sus lados seguían el ejemplo de la capitana Uma y ponían a toda marcha sus motores.

Los descendientes estaban libres.

*+*+*

En el continente la gente estaba en pánico, no había protocolo o algo que les habían enseñado en todos esos años que hacer en caso de algo similar ocurriera, no hubo simulacros, platicas o planes, pues ciegamente habían confiado en sus reyes cuando presentaron el plan de la isla y el domo mágico como perfecta solución.

Bueno, al parecer no era tan perfecto ese plan.

Hada Madrina, directora actual de la preparatoria real de Auradon, donde princesas y príncipes, e hijos de héroes de sus tierras asistían a clases, no era la excepción en entrar en un ataque de pánico.

En esos momentos su cara era más pálida de la que la famosa Blancanieves, con voz quebradiza trataba de poner orden a los docentes y a sus alumnos que sabiendo la noticia que el domo estaba roto era cuestión de tiempo, quizás de minutos, que los enemigos de sus padres comenzaran el ataque.

Trato de controlar lo mejor posible sus propios miedos, pero incluso con su madures y haber vivido en las épocas en que los villanos estuvieron sueltos, ella jamás estuvo preparada para una posible fuga.

Llámenlo orgullo o soberbia, ingenuidad incluso, pero estaba lo suficiente confiada de que el hechizo que había usado era infalible.

Era consiente que no era el ser mágico más poderoso del mundo, a pesar de ser un hada, una fae, no podía hacer magia sin varita, su herramienta mágica que en esos momentos se encontraba en el museo de Auradon, y lo que le había concedido tal fama fue un hechizo que ni siquiera ella misma invento.

Pero nadie pregunto, nadie cuestiono que ella había encerrado a los villanos en un domo mágico a pesar que con anterioridad solo se sabía que podía hacer algunas transfiguraciones como calabazas convertidas en carruajes o convertir a ratones en maravillosos corceles, e incluso estos maravillosos tenían límite de duración con algunas excepciones como las zapatillas de cristal. Y así como nadie cuestiono ella tampoco aclaro, ya que en la verdad se encontraba un terrible secreto, que los mismos reyes acordaron jamás compartir con alguien.

-¡Hada Madrina! ¡Hada Madrina!- el grito de una voz conocida la saco de sus preocupaciones, entrando a toda prisa a las instalaciones venia el actual rey de Auradon.

-Rey Ben, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto asombrada y preocupada, suponía que su actual alteza tendría docenas de preocupaciones en ese momento, posiblemente llamando al consejo de Auradón o quizás incluso preparando un ejército para la catástrofe.

Digo preparando, ya que a pesar de que había policías, guardias y algunos caballeros, Auradon era tan pacifico en la actualidad que no veían la necesidad de tener un ejército o reservas militares, nadie pensaba en la guerra en la pacifica Auradon.

Nadie hasta ahora.

-La he venido a buscar a usted Hada Madrina-

-¡A mí!-

-Si, a usted. Debe colocar el domo nuevamente-

-¡¿Qué?! Digo, si… pero la varita-

-No se preocupe, antes de venir aquí fui por ella al museo- al mencionar esto sus guardias trajeron la varita dentro de un maletín –usted es la única que puede hacerlo, quizás todavía no hayan escapado los villanos-

Hada Madrina vio a su vieja compañera, su varita. En un principio la varita era totalmente blanca, pero después de la victoria total de los héroes y el encierro de los villanos los gobernantes decidieron condecorar al Hada Madrina como héroe de esta crucial batalla decorando su amada varita con incrustaciones y detalles de oro por las manos de los mejores artesanos del reino, por lo que su simple y humilde varita ya era considerada una joya y tesoro nacional.

-Entiendo, háganse a un lado Ben, no he usado esta intensidad de magia en años- tomo su varita con gesto determinado, debían actuar rápido.

Como dijo Ben cabía la posibilidad que los villanos no hubieran escapado aun, o al menos no la mayoría, fue al exterior de la escuela mientras los maestros trataban de enviar a los alumnos a sus dormitorios, por el momento eran los lugares más seguros y en donde los alumnos se sentirían más cómodos por ahora.

Vio la isla, flotando en el aire y el sentimiento de culpa la golpeó fuertemente, mucho más de aquellos días en que se atrevía posar su mirada en la isla. Apretó su puño sobre su varita y se concentró, creyó que jamás volvería a lanzar este hechizo en su vida.

Empezó a recitar un canto, tan antiguo que las palabras eran incomprensibles para las personas en la actualidad, no era su “bibidi babidi bu”, ni hechizo de rimas que algunas brujas y hadas usaban, no, esto era algo más poderoso.

En la punta de su barita rápidamente una bola dorada y brillante empezó a crecer como la primera vez que recito aquella magia, parecia un pequeño sol que rápidamente iluminaba sus alrededores. 

Con cada silaba que salía de sus labios el pequeño sol se hacía más grande, y a la última dicha ya era difícil mirarle directamente. Hada Madrina apunto su varita hacia la isla, como la primera vez, aunque ahora estaba más cerca ante sus ojos, no como una estrella en el firmamento.

Y dejo ir al sol, como la última vez, dejando que volara cual estrella fugaz en el firmamento. Pocos sabían el significado de esa luz, pero los que estuvieron presentes en el día más feliz de todos, cuando por fin se libraron de los villanos, sintieron la esperanza palpitar dentro de sus corazones al ver aquel brillo surcar los cielos.

Entonces el sol choco contra la isla y como un fuego artificial exploto soltando chispas por todas partes, y luego… no pasó nada.

Esperaron unos segundos, un minuto, la isla seguía ahí, flotando en el aire a un poco más de altura si era posible, pero no había la aparición de un domo o algo que se le pareciera.

-¿Hada Madrina? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene que tardar tanto su hechizo?- pregunto Ben mirando preocupado a su directora y consejera, pero al ver la expresión de total preocupación y horror de la mujer supo que algo no andaba bien.

-Ella no quiere… no quiere ser encerrada de nuevo… ella…-

-¡¿Quién?! ¿Habla de Malefica? ¿La reina malvada? ¿Quién?- pregunto más desesperado el rey que pensó que trayendo la varita al Hada que había creado el domo todos los problemas se solucionarían.

-Ella… la isla-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> Hubo un salto de tiempo al tan esperado escape, perdón si alguien quería ver el drama de las alianzas dentro de los descendientes de la isla, quizás lo ponga un poco en recuerdos pero quería hacer un pequeño salto a la acción.  
> En algún lugar leí que Uma había ganado al capitán Hook (o Garfio como lo conozcan, el villano de Peter Pan) en una apuesta y se había quedado con su barco, por eso ella tiene el Jolly Roger. No sé si es esa información 100% verdadera porque no me he leído todos los libros.  
> He de suponer que Jolly Roger no es el único barco, en mi imaginación no solo encarcelaron a los villanos de Disney y parientes sino también a criminales en sí, estafadores, ladrones, y piratas menos famosos pero considerados “villanos” para el concepto que maneja Auradon. Por eso tienen una pequeña flota de tres barcos para todos los hijos de estos criminales para escapar.  
> ¿Qué pasara ahora?


	7. VII

VII

Los pecados de nuestros padres

Ben creyó saberlo todo de su vida, después de todo sus padres no guardaban secretos, en Auradon nadie tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, y si los tenían no era nada grave. Conocía la historia de sus padres, como se conocieron, se enamoraron y vivieron para tener sus felices por siempre, así como conocía la historia de los padres de sus amigos y de otros héroes en el reino de Auradon.

La mayoría de la gente en Auradon era como libros abiertos, como los que se imprimieron para contar la historia de su reino, o eso creía el joven rey.

Que ingenuo era el rey Ben.

La gente siempre tendrá secretos, grandes o pequeños, porque hay cosas que no quieren que todo el mundo sepa, Ben tenía sus propios secretos, como su sueño que con frecuencia se repetía, con la chica de cabellos morados más ruda que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido seguía apareciendo, ahora con un aire de determinación que le hacía admirarla pero también temblar un poco por dentro, eso era algo que a nadie se lo había contado, pero él no lo consideraba un secreto malo.

Ahora, ¿Por qué estamos hablando tanto de secretos?

Él joven rey y todos los hijos de los héroes de Auradon y la población en general del reino se enterarían de una parte de la historia que no había salido a la luz, y si fuera por los reyes y príncipes y princesas de antaño este jamás se hubiera sabido. 

Pero la barrera que cubría la isla ya no estaba, la isla estaba flotando y en palabras de Hada Madrina “ella no quería ser encarcelada de nuevo”.

Se debían decir algunas cosas o tal vez no encontrarían solución a esta amenaza.

Cuando el hechizo de Hada Madrina no tuvo éxito Ben tenía que pensar rápido así que envió a sus guardias personales a que coordinaran las fuerzas de seguridad para llevar a los civiles al castillo, aun con ventanas rotas y algunos muebles caídos era el lugar más seguro que pudo pensar por el momento, también mando llamar al consejo del reino con los representantes de cada región de Auradon, su experiencia sería muy útil en esta situación, y por ultimo trato de hacer reaccionar a su directora, que desde hace rato no reaccionaba, y como no funciono decidió llevarla el mismo al castillo a la sala del consejo, ella debía darle algunas respuestas.

Jamás pensó que en su mandato enfrentaría esta clase de crisis.

Al llegar encontró a sus padres recibiendo a los habitantes del pueblo, al mirarlo al salir de su coche junto a Hada Madrina fueron inmediatamente con él.

-¿Hada Madrina qué le paso?- pregunto Bella al ver tan pálida a la mujer.

-Ben, fue buena la decisión de traer todos al castillo. ¿Pero que hace Hada Madrina aquí? Ambos deberían ir a buscar la varita y…-

-¡Ya lo hice papá! Fue lo primero que hice, fui por la varita mágica de Hada Madrina para que ella controlara la situación pero no funciono-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- ambos padres no podían creer lo que escuchaban, esto era realmente grave.

-Hada Madrina, reaccione. Tal vez es por falta de práctica, no ha usado la varita desde tu coronación y solo fue como cuestión simbólica de paso del poder. Debe intentarlo de nuevo- 

-No funcionara rey Bestia… ella no quiere- susurro Hada sin mirar a nadie en específico, su varita colgaba de una de sus manos.

-Hada Madrina, sé que este es un momento muy difícil. Todo el mundo está en pánico, pero debemos protegerlos, debemos…-

-Reina Bella, ella no quiere, nunca quiso. Yo no puedo retenerla nunca más-

-¿De quién rayos está hablando? Usted logro encerrar a todos esos villanos, puede hacerlo de nuevo, si es Malefica, la Reina Malvada u otra la que está impidiendo…-

-Es ninguna de ellas-

-Lo sigue repitiendo desde que intento el hechizo y falló, creo que la desaparición del domo y que la isla flote la afecto más de lo que imaginamos. Dice que la isla no quiere que la encarcelen de nuevo- Ben les explico a sus padres, atribuyendo esas palabras dichas por su directora del colegio como delirios por una crisis nerviosa, esperaba consejo de sus padres para ayudarlo a sacarla de ese estado pero en su lugar provoco que ambos ex gobernantes de Auradon palidecieran al igual que Hada Madrina -¿mamá? ¿papá? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué reaccionan así?-

Ben trataba de pensar en algún sentido de aquellas palabras pero no encontraba ninguno para que sus padres reaccionaran así: “la isla no quiere que la encarcelen de nuevo”.

¿Este día podía volverse aún más loco?

Las cosas en la isla de los perdidos no eran mejor que en Auradon en realidad.

Lo que debería ser un momento de júbilo se transformó en uno de absoluto horror para los habitantes de la isla. 

¿Cuántos años soñaron por este momento? ¿Cuántos hubieran vendido sus almas si es que aun las conservaban para salir de ese basurero maloliente? ¿Cuántos hubieran matado por ver el cielo nuevamente con su espantoso azul y el sol brillar luminosamente en vez de ese acuoso brillo del domo mágico que los rodeaba?

Carmen se aferró junto a su marido a un poste de luz roto en la calle cuando el temblor comenzó, la gente gritaba y las cosas caían, literalmente varias casas hechas de escombro y basura cayeron dejando a varios heridos. 

No había un lugar seguro en la isla, ahora mucho menos, lo que podían hacer por el momento ella y su pareja era esperar a que las cosas se calmaran. Miro alrededor a las caras de todos llenas de pánico pero luego cuando inclinaban la cabeza hacia arriba esas expresiones se combinaban con el sentimiento de absoluto asombro.

¿Qué era lo que miraban?

Carmen inclino la cabeza y observo lo que había dejado sorprendido a todo el mundo, tanto como para olvidar un poco el miedo que sentía, y al ver lo que ellos observaron comprendió lo lógico de su reacción, ante sus ojos la barrera iba desapareciendo, como un pedazo de papel al disolverse al ser quemado, la magia que los encarcelo todos esos años se estaba desvaneciendo, ellos eran… ¿libres?

Carmen trato de mantener la calma y no caer en los gritos de júbilos de la mayoría de los villanos que los rodeaban, esto era… asombroso, magnifico incluso, pero no se quedaría a celebrar mientras todo temblaba y caía, o peor, en Auradon se dieran cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando y esta sensación de libertad fuera otro truco del destino para pisotear sus esperanzas nuevamente.

Agarrando del brazo a su pareja tambaleándose ambos trataron de correr lo más rápido posible a su casa, debían ir, buscar provisiones, a su hijo y… 

Al llegar dos maletas les esperaban y una nota sobre ellas.

Extraño, pero tenían como gobernante a un hada con cuernos y mucha de la fuerza obrera de la isla eran esos gobling que anteriormente fue el ejército de Malefica, esto era solo un poco raro.

Tomo la nota y reconoció la letra y esto casi le hela la sangre, más que escuchar la casa del vecino caer, al terminar de leerla tomo nuevamente a su marido y las maletas y esta vez se dirigieron a los muelles piratas, estaban lejos pero si corrían rápido al menos los verían partir.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a varios de los piratas en el suelo ajenos del temblor o lo que pasaba alrededor, por un momento podrías pensar que estaban muertos pero las botellas de sidra indicaban que solo habían caído de borrachos… o mejor dicho tomaron una buena dosis de pócima somnífera junto a su licor.

Cuando llegaron al muelle alcanzaron a ver al Jolly Roger y un par de barcos más alejarse a gran velocidad, empujo a su marido un poco más hasta al final del muelle más bajo, una serie de algunos botes viejos les esperaban, pero ella solo tenía ojos para uno pintado de rojo, negro y blanco.

Arrojaron las maletas a dicho bote y saltaron sobre este, tenía un pequeño motor y un par de remos, antes de que su pareja terminara de acomodarse desamarro el barco del muelle y encendió el motor, el pobre hombre casi sale por la borda pero el tiempo era oro, cuando se estaba alejando pudo distinguir en el muelle a la figura de una mujer, si su memoria no le fallaba era la madre de los hijos de Gaston, una rubia que al igual que ella se aferraba a una carta en una mano y una maleta en la otra.

No supo si ella pudo subir a un bote o no cuando la isla empezó a flotar, pero supuso que recibió alguna nota al igual que la suya pero no escrita por la misma persona.

-Ha ha ha ha- ya estando lo suficientemente lejos rio, porque esto era simple locura.

-Carmen, esto es genial, por fin somos libres-

-Si Miguel, lo somos-

-¿Crees que Malefica por fin lo logro?-

-Esa vieja Hada era la más grande de las fracasadas en esta isla, solo alguien tan estúpido quiere ser rey de nada en una cárcel de basura-

-Shh te podría escuchar-

-Lo dudo Miguel, lo dudo-

-¿Entonces quien fue y…? ¡Diego! ¡Nos olvidamos de Diego!-

-No te preocupes por el mocoso, ese ya está más lejos que nosotros de la isla-

-¿Qué? ¿Iba en aquellos barcos? Creía que serían la tripulación del capitán Hook y sus hijos los que iban ahí-

-Seguramente sus hijo iban ahí, pero dudo que ese capitán o cualquier adulto estuviera en esos barcos, hahahahaha-

-¿Carmen?-

-Lo logro, ese mocoso lo logro. Era obvio, era más listo que yo o su madre hahaha- las carcajadas de la mujer De vil volvieron a burbujear en su garganta pero ahora al final se inclinaban en un lamento casi acuoso, Carmen no había llorado en años y ahora parecía que lo haría.

-Carmen, tranquilízate. Ya sabes si no me explicas poco te entenderé-

-Sobrevivió, el pequeño bribón sobrevivió. Y no dudo por un segundo que el ideo todo este plan o la mayoría, después de todo es un De Vil-

-¿Diego?-

-No, mi hijo solo tiene cerebro para músico. Hablo de Carlos, no sé lo que paso ni me importa, está vivo, Miguel, Carlos está vivo- Carmen abrazo a su marido y esta vez sí se permitió llorar todo lo que no había hecho en años.

Se sintió culpable, por años sintió este sentimiento desagradable y que carcome desde el interior, pero no por sus crímenes, sino por dejar que su prima se llevara al más joven de los De Vil, años de saber que Cruella era un monstruo y a lo mucho que podía hacer era enviar a su propio hijo a preguntar por su primo por que al ver al mocoso en persona siempre sentía el sentimiento de culpa intensificarse.

Suponía que el niño guardaría algo de rencor hacia ella, sería lo más lógico.

Pero él había escrito la carta con las instrucciones, su letra estaba ahí, la identificaba por que su hijo normalmente le pedía anotaciones de sus clases de maldad a su primo porque Diego no ponía atención en clases, y ella siempre veía esas anotaciones con esa letra limpia y prolija con algunos esquemas de máquinas en el borde de las hojas desgastadas.

No la odiaba, o al menos no del todo, incluso al final de la nota les deseaba suerte a ella y su marido. El bote era claramente solo para un De Vil por los colores, nadie prepara todo esto para alguien que detesta, también agradecía su hijo en esto, pero Carlos siempre seria el cerebro para pensar en estos detalles.

No los odiaba, si lo fuera no se hubiera llevado a Diego con él y les hubiera dado una oportunidad para escapar.

Esto la alegraba y le daba más sentimiento de libertad que el mismo hecho de estar fuera de la isla primera vez en años.

Y mientras que unos lloran o escapan confundidos de la isla, la tripulación de jóvenes y adolescentes se alejaba y se perdía de la vista en el inmenso mar.

Regresando a Auradon, Ben estaba lidiando con tres adultos y otra docena que venía en camino con probables reacciones similares.

Sus padres estaban pálidos e intranquilos igual que Hada Madrina, y desde hace vario rato parecía que no querían responder a sus preguntas.

-Papá deben decírmelo, que quieren decir con que “la isla no quiere ser encarcelada”, hasta el momento que yo sepa las islas no están vivas. Tienen plantas y animales pero…-

-Esta se encuentra viva, muy viva hijo- Bella fue la primera en recuperar la recompostura y mirar a su hijo con una preocupación abrumadora.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir madre?-

-Bella, detente. Dijimos que no lo contaríamos a nadie-

-¿No contar que padre? Pensé que ya me habían dicho todo de como gobernar Auradon, la Isla también ya que es parte del reino-

Ambos ex soberanos no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca ante ese último comentario, no es que Ben no estaba en lo cierto, pero la mayoría en Auradon prefería pensar en la Isla de los Perdidos, como un punto aparte del glorioso Auradon.

Un feo punto que en esos momentos estaba flotando.

-Ben tiene razón, él ahora es el nuevo rey. Debimos decirle esto desde hace mucho tiempo- Bella ahora se veía arrepentida.

Rey Bestia miro a su hijo, con una mirada que Ben pocas veces había visto en su padre. 

Miedo.

-Está bien, te lo contaremos. Pero debes entender, eran tiempos muy difíciles en aquellos días. Los villanos corrían libremente, tuvimos que tomar serias decisiones en esos momentos-

-Eso ya lo sé papá, fundaron Auradon, los reinos se unieron y desterraron todos los villanos a la isla-

-Sí, pero nunca te contamos que tuvimos que hacer para lograrlo-

-Hada Madrina lanzo un hechizo, ¿no?-

-Hada Madrina aunque poderosa…-

-Yo no tenía los conocimiento o el poder para hacer lo que hice en esos momentos Ben- interrumpió Hada Madrina a Bella una vez por fin salida de su shock, si alguien iba a contar esa parte de la historia que la involucraba seria ella –pero eso no me detuvo a tratar de ayudar a todos los que pude cuando los villanos comenzaron a juntarse-

Muchos hablaban de como el bien triunfo sobre los villanos y la fundación de Auradon, pero era mucho menos frecuente que la gente hablara lo que paso en la época más oscura antes del momento más brillante.

Ya habían derrotado a villanos como Malefica, Ursula o Jafar en esos tiempos, pero sus seguidores, porque varios de los grandes villanos tenían seguidores, se mantuvieron en el camino del mal y crearon caos a donde iban pensando algunos que encontrarían a alguien tan malo como sus jefes o ellos mismos lo superarían.

Con el tiempo una fuerza tan oscura y antigua amenazaba con reunir todo el mal que habían hecho los villanos y dar un golpe decisivo a los reinos, los rumores empezaron a correr por los pueblos hasta los castillos y los nuevos reyes y reinas temieron nuevamente enfrentar a sus enemigos y no vencer.

Entonces el milagro se logró cuando los reinos se unificaron y Hada Madrina logro desterrar a todo mal que amenazara Auradon.

Nadie dijo cuál fue el precio.

-Yo lance el hechizo, pero fueron antiguos escritos donde lo encontré. En ellos hablaba de una forma de hacer una barrera mágica, pero necesitaba una fuente de magia para que funcionara perfectamente-

-Entiendo, eso ya me lo contaron en la clase de historia y ustedes. Malefica estaba reuniendo sus fuerzas después de ser derrotada y los héroes también lo hicieron. Luego Hada Madrina lanzo el hechizo y logro desterrar a los villanos-

-No hijo, jamás dijimos que fue Malefica la que lideraba esas fuerzas. Ella ya estaba muerta…-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Pero Malefica está en la isla ¡Viva!-

-Ben, en ese momento nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos, pero aquel que lideraba las fuerzas de los villanos tenía suficiente poder para traer a los villanos caídos, o al menos sus almas de nuevo a este mundo-

-Debes estar bromeando, ni siquiera un genio puede hacer eso-

-Un genio no, pero un Dios si- 

En las historias y leyendas solo conocían un tipo de ser capaz de traer a alguien de nuevo a la vida, y estos eran los Dioses, la leyenda más conocida de este hecho era cuando uno de los primeros héroes de la historia rescato el alma de su amada del inframundo y derroto al Dios Hades para devolverle la vida a su amor, era una de las historias más amadas y enseñadas desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Pero era también muy conocido que desde tiempos inmemoriales los Dioses habían dejado de intervenir en la vida de los mortales, aun existían templos que ahora se llamaban Iglesias donde se juntaba todas las estatuas de los Dioses a los cuales adorar, que su madre mencionara que un Dios había aparecido en la guerra contra los villanos era inaudito.

-¿Quieres decir que los Dioses participaron en la última guerra contra los villanos?-

-Solo uno, el mismísimo Hades. El dios del inframundo y por lo tanto de los muertos-


	8. VIII

VIII

Uma y su tripulación, junto a toda la descendencia de los piratas estaba más que feliz de navegar en el mar por primera vez en completa libertad. Ella era la capitana del Jolly Roger, mientras que el otro par de navíos que le seguían eran manejados por las hermanas de su primer oficial Harry Hook, Harriey y CJ Hook.

Después de su escapada más que exitosa la hija de la bruja del mar sentía que podía devorarse al mundo entero, sensación que solo aminoraba solo un poco al saber que este plan y el éxito de este no había sido su completa responsabilidad, ni su madre ni otro de los padres enseñaron muy bien a trabajar en equipo que digamos, mucho menos con tus acérrimos enemigos.

Cuando supo que Mal y sus compinches venían a sus territorios, la bahía pirata y más específicamente al mugriento restaurante de su madre, estaba segura que la hija de Malefica venía a buscar pelea, y si era lo que buscaba se lo daría con gusto, decir que salió con más de una sorpresas y sus suposiciones equivocadas esa noche seria poco.

“Negocios” había dicho, y de buenas a primera pensó que sería una jugarreta de aquella hada de pelos morados y estaba lista para arrojarla a patadas de su territorio con más que un escarmiento, pero cuando apareció Carlos De Vil en su establecimiento, quien estaba presuntamente muerto, pensó que la hija de Maléfica estaba preparando algo realmente grande, y si tenía la oportunidad en bandeja de plata, se lo quitaría.

Pero el “negocio” en si había crecido en escala y en magnitud que ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera esperado, ¿escapar de la isla? Era lo único en que la población de la isla podría estar de acuerdo, ¿trabajar juntos para lograrlo? No tanto. Pero si excluías del plan a los principales opositores u los causantes de que todos los jóvenes de la isla hubieran nacido en esa mugrienta prisión, las cosas tomaban un giro más que beneficioso, como lo que acaba de comprobar con su exitoso escape reciente.

Con el tiempo llego a comprender ese loco plan, y por qué habían ido con ella primero, no solo porque tenía un barco y sabia navegar (al menos en teoría), sino porque esto hubiera sido un rotundo fracaso si no existía la colaboración de todos ellos, y recurrieron a ella porque sería la más difícil de convencer debido a su enemistad con Mal.

Aun detestaba a la chica de ojos verde brillantes, pero soportarla había valido la pena.

-Ugh ¿Por qué se tiene que mover tanto esta cosa?- se escuchó la voz de Gaston Jr quejarse.

-Es un barco cabeza de musculo, tienden a moverse después de todo se consideran un medio de transporte- respondió sarcásticamente Harry que al igual que su capitana irradiaba de una felicidad que rayaba en la locura, había subido al nido del cuervo del barco y bajado con una soga hace poco solo para ver más de cerca este cielo azul según él y cerciorarse que no era una ilusión o algo así.

-¿Pero tanto?- Gaston tercero comenzaba a ponerse algo verde.

-Oh Gil, ¿Cómo es posible que estos sean tus parientes?- Harry rodo los ojos al ver al par de cazadores listos para arrojar su desayuno en cualquier momento mientras que su hermano menor parecía tan feliz como Uma y él.

-Siempre me han dicho que me parezco más a mamá- respondió el rubio pirata.

-¡Hey ustedes cabezas de chorlito! ¡No se atrevan a vomitar en mi barco! ¡Háganlo y los hare comer de nuevo todo lo que saquen!- grito la capitana señalando al par de gemelos Gaston quien al imaginar tal escena se inclinaron sobre la borda y expulsaron todo lo que tenían en sus estómagos, al menos lo estaban tirando en el mar y no en el barco.

Uma dio una rápida repasada a la toda su tripulación, satisfecha se sintió al ver que ninguno de ellos mostraba signos de debilidad o mareo, ¡qué vergüenza sería un pirata mareándose por un poco de oleaje!

Ella estaba más que segura que no sufriría esa clase de malestar, no solo porque se consideraba una pirata sino por la naturaleza misma de su ser, tenía dos piernas, pero aún seguía siendo una creatura marina como su madre. 

En cuanto al resto de pasajeros, no solo el par de gemelos Gaston que demostraban mareos, pudo reconocer a alguna de las hijas de las hermanas malvadas de Cenicienta abanicarse rápidamente como si necesitaran más aire de lo que había alrededor o trataran de espantar el mareo, el único varón de la familia parecía que no le afectaba de buenas a primeras los efectos del oleaje, pero podía ver como se agarraba fuertemente de la borda hasta hacer sus nudillos resaltar en blanco, o estaba tratando de guardar un semblante firme para evitar mostrar nauseas o el estirado muchacho temía al salvaje movimiento del mar.

Vio al grupo de Mal, la presumida se encontraba recargada en el mástil del barco como si todos los días fuera de paseo en barco; la hija de la reina malvada siempre tan compuesta parecía un poco más pálida de lo que ya era, para su sorpresa saco un frasco de su bolso y le dio un trago rápido y en total discreción para recuperar luego un poco más de color en sus mejillas, tal vez otra de sus pócimas, no le extrañaría que la princesita haya logrado preparar una que específicamente funcionara contra el mareo y las náuseas, después de todo ella había logrado preparar las que se les dio a los adultos de la bahía pirata para dejarlos noqueados y no causaran problemas; y el par que faltaba, bueno, que la parte un rayo y le claven la lengua a su mástil si ese par no parecía que se estaba abrazando, Jay tenia uno de sus fuertes brazos sobre los hombros de Carlos mientras miraban desde la punta de su barco donde aún se encontraba el artilugio creado por el más joven el paisaje que se les presentaba ante ellos. 

Si hace unos años se hubiera enterado que tan útil seria esa cabeza blanca y los resultados que llegaría a dar lo hubiera hecho parte de su tripulación inmediatamente y planeado la fuga de la isla desde hace mucho, pero ni ella ni nadie pensó que gracias a uno de los mas debiluchos, nerds e inofensivos de la isla se encontrabe la llave de su libertad. Ya no subestimaría a nadie solo por sus primeras impresiones.

Pero eso no importaba, solo que era libre, ni su madre o los “refinados” príncipes de Auradon o su rey niño la detendría a ella o a su tripulación de surcar los mares como siempre debió ser, y si ese tonto rey Triton se interponía enterraría su tridente en toda su gloria en su cuerpo, como debió haber hecho en un principio su madre y no convertirlo en un animalejo.

Una vez probada la libertad, la VERDADERA LIBERTAD, no la dejaría ir aun si eso significaba la muerte a regresar a esa asquerosa isla.

*+*+*

Cuando el capitán Hook despertó tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza y la garganta amarga, la resaca de bebidas caducas hacia eso, debió beber galones ya que aún sentía el suelo moverse.

Oh, en realidad el suelo se movía.

-¡Smith! ¡Smith!- llamo a su fiel primer oficial a todo pulmón, un bulto a su lado se movió y la cabeza canosa del pequeño hombre se asomó.

-¿Qué? ¿Si mi capitán?-

-¡¿Qué diantres está pasando?!-

-¿Qué pasa con qué?-

La casa hecha con desperdicios de madera que trataba de imitar lo mejor posible a su amado barco crujía y se estremecía de un lado a otro, varios de sus hombres seguían en el suelo roncando o quejándose en voz baja mientras algunos pedazos de madera caían sobre ellos, no los suficientemente grandes para aplastarlos pero si para dejar un enorme chichón.

-¡Levántate haragán! Un terremoto, un terremoto acabara con nosotros- caminando a zancadas largas y pateando a la mayoría de sus subordinados en el proceso procedió ir a la salida.

Recordaba que uno de sus subordinados había traído cajas de botellas de licor y habían aprovechado para beber toda la noche, y luego… negro.

Al abrir la puerta pensó que aun tenía demasiado licor en su sistema, ya que había un cielo azul sobre su cabeza.

*+*+*

Los villanos también sueñan, pero si alguien más que no estaba inclinado a las preferencias de actos malignos y fechorías pensarían que estos eran horrendas pesadillas; Malefica soñaba, por impresionante que esto sonara, soñaba con sus días de gloria, como los reinos temían y temblaban con el solo mencionar su nombre, reyes y reinas ni sus ejércitos se atrevían a hacer algo contra ella, podían intentar defenderse pero eso solo era como intentar detener la lluvia con una mano desnuda.

Malefica soñaba también con su venganza, no sería tan piadosa como la vez que maldijo a la princesa Aurora, los padres sufrieron esos años por la anticipación de la cúspide de su maldición, años de espera alejando voluntariamente a su hija y tratando de esconderla del peligro que era ella, ingenuos, se maravilló con el sufrimiento que ellos mismos se causaron al decidir dar a su bebé a tres tontas hadas sin verla crecer, llamarlos padres, tantas bobas cosas que los padres esperan con la paternidad, pero fue demasiado benevolente con esa princesa, ella amaba ver sufrir a sus víctimas por el mayor tiempo posible, 100 o mil años de sueño de la maldición llevarían al reino a la ruina y al olvido, pero de nuevo, esas tontas hadas y ese príncipe intervinieron.

En aquel tiempo debió ser implacable, aparecer en el salón del trono del rey y quemar a todos los presentes con fuego avasallador, y ella se regodearía en sus gritos como el más hermoso de los coros, y justamente había tenido esa segunda oportunidad, y ÉL le había prometido cumplir sus sueños pero entonces estos se volvieron solo sueños, y hasta que ella misma lograra salir de este mugriento pedazo de tierra lo cumpliría.

A veces sus sueños eran tan vividos que podía escuchar los gritos de la gente en sus oídos, pánico, horror, confusión y dolor, tantas cosas horrendas mesclados con la agonía, fue cuando logro abrir los ojos que se dio cuenta que los gritos la siguieron a la realidad.

Los gritos no le molestaron, y apenas se dio cuenta como algunos escombros de su viejo castillo caían al piso, lo que le molesto fue el dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo; el dolor no era ajeno para ella, ser la villana más temida implicaba que había tenido su buen número de enfrentamientos antes de perfeccionarse aunque jamás lo admitiría, además aún conservaba una desagradable cicatriz en su pecho de aquel enfrentamiento con aquel príncipe y las patéticas hadas, en las noches más heladas esta pulsaba como si sintiera el filo invasor de la fría cuchilla de la espada reforzada de magia blanca aun incrustada en su pecho.

Así que el dolor no era extraño para ella, sin magia en la isla, que fue como perder una extremidad para una creatura para ella, con el hambre oprimiendo su estómago cuando no había suficiente provisiones los primeros días de residencia en su inmunda cárcel, sentir el frio, el calor o cualquier sensación como un humilde mortal, en fin, el dolor o las cadencias no eran extrañas para ella, solo alimentaba más su sed de venganza, pero este que le atravesaba el cuerpo era desgarrador.

Era… era… era como el primer día que despertó en la isla, creía haber muerto por segunda vez, pero en lugar de encontrarse en las profundidades del averno estaba en la isla, rebajada a una existencia similar a la de los mortales, algo más humillante para agregar aparte de haber sido derrotada por segunda vez por las fuerzas de los héroes.

Se sentía entumecida y adolorida, sumamente cansada a pesar de que acababa de despertar, y al asomarse al balcón de su castillo pensó que estaba soñando, porque veía ante sus ojos un asqueroso tono azul cielo en contraste de gritos de pánico de la gente de la isla.

¿Libres? ¿Eran libres?

Otro terremoto sacudió el castillo y la tiro al suelo.

El dolor de las palmas de sus manos la despertó aún más al caer, pero fue justo lo necesario para que su mente comenzara a trabajar y pensar en escapar.

Necesitaba su cetro de dragón, con su magia… pero al llegar a su habitación donde su cetro mágico se encontraba se encontraba con el incontrolable graznido de Diablo, su cuervo, lo más cercano a un amigo, encerrado en una jaula.

-¡Diablo! ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerte esto?- 

Cadenas y candados rodeaban la jaula del ave negra, y donde debería estar su cetro no había nada, solo un grafiti con el lema de la isla… no, no era el lema aunque parecido.

Larga vida a MAL.

Su hija le había traicionado.


	9. IX

IX

Hace mucho tiempo, bueno, unos 20 años más o menos en realidad, se libró una gran batalla.

En la mayoría de los libros de historia se cuenta la historia del ganador y que fue de los perdedores, y esta no es la excepción, y como se hace muchas veces, los ganadores cuentan su versión de la historia y a veces no cuentan ciertos fragmentos de esta para el público en general, ya que al parecer solo interesa que ellos ganaron, los medios a veces son olvidados o se llega a la conclusión de que ganaron porque son “buenos”.

Hace 20 años más o menos se libró una gran batalla, poco antes de eso varios príncipes y princesas pelearon con sus enemigos y vencieron, listos para vivir sus felices por siempre, vivir despreocupadas vidas con su amor verdadero o estar rodeado de riquezas, pero antes de darse cuenta el mal había regresado aún más fuerte a la vida de todos los reinos.

Pero lo más extraño y aterrador es que no eran nuevos enemigos o caras desconocidas, sino las mismas personas que les atormentaron en un principio, pero eso era imposible supuestamente, ya que varias de esas caras habían pasado a mejor vida.

Como el enemigo a vencer se había organizado como un ejército los propios héroes se aliaron y trataron de defenderse lo mejor posible contra todos los villanos que habían regresado de la tumba o que habían logrado escapar de su castigo o cárcel, además de sus secuaces y nuevos criminales que se unían a sus fuerzas aumentando la amenaza.

No acostumbrados a la guerra tardaron un poco en organizarse y escoger a sus líderes, quien tomó el mando en el lado del bien fue el rey Adam, el rey bestia, mientras quien parecía liderar el ejercito de las tinieblas era Malefica, pero en realidad había otra figura moviendo las piezas detrás del hada maligna, un mal mucho más antiguo y poderoso del que habían conocido héroes actuales.

Uno de los grandes, uno de los más antiguos villanos. Hades, el dios del inframundo.

¡Imposible!

Fue lo que pensaron los héroes, después de todo no se había visto un avistamiento o contacto con un Dios desde que Hercules al final de sus días mortales fue recibido en el olimpo junto a su esposa después de toda una vida en la tierra y haber dejado descendencia en la tierra, de eso siglos, además se decía que después de la derrota de Hades este seguiría hundiéndose en el remolino de las almas hasta el final de los tiempos según la leyenda. Pero al parecer no fue así.

Se pudo haber dicho varias teorías, como que al haber enviado a tantos villanos al inframundo al mismo tiempo pudo influenciar en el resurgimiento de Hades, o la misma existencia de tantos villanos en el mundo fue en realidad quien motivo a Hades a salir del inframundo entre otras cosas, pero no hubo tiempo para teorías, ya que estaban en guerra.

El enemigo tenia magia y un dios, villanos y creaturas de pesadilla, y a pesar que los héroes no retrocedían, el miedo de enfrentar nuevamente a sus enemigos palpitaba en sus corazones, y el hecho que el mismo dios de la muerte trabajara con ellos aumentaba su temor de que una vez derrotados este nuevamente los trajera de vuelta.

Llamaron a todas las fuerzas del bien a sus tropas, Triton con su tridente defendía las costas lo mejor que podía de piratas y Ursula, Flora, Fauna y Primavera trataron de equipar lo mejor posible al ejercito poniendo algunos encantos en espadas y armaduras pero nunca tan buenos como la espada y el escudo del príncipe Felipe, Yen Sid y Hada Madrina investigaban la forma de derrotar a Hades mientras atendían a los héroes y civiles lo mejor posible.

Uno pensaría que al tener a Yen Sid dentro de sus filas, el mago más poderoso del mundo, las cosas serían más fáciles, también tenían a un genio, y algunas hadas, pero ellos tenían limitaciones y reglas de sus propias razas que limitaban su magia, pero Yen Sid no, solo lo limitaba sus propia moral y lo que creía justo, así como su terquedad, cuando sugirieron que él creara un ejército de los campesinos se negó alegando que eso sería irreversible en sus cuerpos y cruel para ellos si llegaban a sobrevivir a la guerra, que creara un ejército entonces de objetos inanimados dijo que para eso debería darles conciencia propia para luchar y darle vida a algo para perderla inmediatamente después era igual de cruel que un villano.

A pesar de tener todo su poder Yen Sid era firme en que no cometería lo que consideraba fechorías, algunos le apoyan en su manera de pensar, pero otros…

Meses pasaron, y las cosas no parecían mejorar en los reinos, hasta el día que todo mundo recuerda, cuando los héroes ganaron y la paz regresaron a los reinos, cuando Hada Madrina lanzo un hechizo y encerró a todos los villanos en una isla que apareció frente al reino, y Hades fue expulsado nuevamente al inframundo.

Todo era regocijo y alegría para el nuevo reino de Auradon, tanto que pocas o ninguna gente se preguntó como lo habían logrado y solo disfrutaban de su victoria, ya que habían derrotado al mal y traído el bien a esas tierras no importante preocuparse por el como ¿Verdad?

Tontos, todos ellos egoístas en su propia alegría y victoria.

Yen Sid no perdonaría jamás a la que alguna vez considero su amiga, a ella y a los tontos héroes, a ellos y a él mismo, ya que aunque habían logrado la paz esta había tenido un alto precio y no pudo evitarlo.

Aun si hubiera parecido la única manera, aun si estuvieran tan desesperados, al final ellos cometieron una fechoría igual o más grande que la de los villanos.

Hada Madrina, a pesar de llamarse de esa manera, no era tan Hada como las de la Bella durmiente o la famosa Hada Azul que le dio vida a Pinocho, Hada Madrina era más una maga, una hechicera poderosa que aunque tenía sangre fae en sus venas era más mortal que sus parientes hadas, jamás tubo alas o vivió entre los bosques encantados, y aunque se le daba bien la magia su especialidad era la transmutación la cual no duraba muchas horas con algunas excepciones, como las zapatillas de cristal. 

Ahora, ¿Cómo esta mujer logro su gran hazaña convirtiéndose en una heroína ante los ojos de las personas del reino?

Un hechizo, de uno de los más antiguos escritos que tenía el que alguna vez fue su amigo, un libro del legendario Merlin el mago donde ponía varios de sus hechizos y teorías para futuras generaciones, y ella lo tomo y uso sin consultarle.

Necesitaba ayudar a toda esa gente, no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados, si tenían todo ese poder debían usarlo y entonces si Yen Sid no lo hacia ella lo haría.

Pero ella no tenía tanta magia, por lo que tenía que sacarla de algún lado, por lo que apunto al lugar con más magia que conocía ella y el cual considero que serviría para exiliar a todos los villanos.

Apunto al cielo en una noche, a la segunda estrella a la derecha y rezo que funcionara, deseo que lo hiciera, y los deseos y rezos dan poder, y si lo haces desde lo más profundo de tu corazón es más probable que se cumpla, por lo que su hechizo funciono.

A pesar de la distancia el país de Nunca Jamás fue tocado por el hechizo de Hada Madrina, un lugar donde los deseos y los rezos se vuelven más fuertes y no tomarían como enemiga el hechizo de una Hada, aun si Hada Madrina tenía una fracción de sangre fae y sus antepasados no eran originarios de dicho lugar. 

Y ese fue el mismo día que gran parte del país de Nunca Jamás fue arrancado desde su reino y colocado en el mundo de los mortales, cosa que jamás debió ser.

El hechizo rezaba y deseaba un lugar donde exiliar y encerrar a todo enemigo del bien, de ahí consiguieron la isla en el país de Nunca Jamás, y de ahí que varios villanos y criminales que no participaron directamente en el conflicto, la guerra, fueran exiliados a la isla, como Cruella y su prima y muchos ladrones, criminales y brujas que practicaban magia negra y que hubieran cometido alguna fechoría. 

Y también rezaba que jamás escaparan, de ahí la barrera mágica y que inhibía los poderes mágicos de quienes encarcelaba y era casi completamente infalible a cualquier intento que se hiciera de escapar desde dentro.  
Pero de nuevo, Hada Madrina no era la más grandiosa Hada ni la más poderosa hechicera, por lo que el poder de la misma barrera no provenía de ella, sino de la isla misma, de sus habitantes mágicos que se debilitarían con los años encerrados dentro de la barrera, y del mundo en general que aunque invisible para la mayoría este tenía magia. 

Las cosas al decirlas parecen sencillas pero son más complicadas de lo que son, lo que había hecho Hada madrina fue sacrificar gran parte de uno de los reinos mágicos, uno de los tantos que se había mantenido inmutable desde los inicios del tiempo y servían de hogar para varias creaturas mágicas y mantenían el equilibrio en el mundo a su manera, tierras mágicas conectadas con la tierra pero a la vez separadas.

Lo que Hada Madrina había causado era continuar y causar un desequilibrio en el mundo. Ya que los villanos que habían vuelto a la vida seguían viviendo en la isla, y había sacrificado egoístamente al país de Nunca Jamás. Desde ese día no se volvió a ver a Peter Pan, algunas creaturas mágicas dejaron de ser vistas en el reino de Auradon, para mantener existiendo la barrera se dejó de usar magia y prácticamente obligaron a creaturas como las hadas Flora, Fauna y Primavera, y al mismísimo Genio a dejar de usar su magia con temor a poner en riesgo la barrera, habían manejado ese último hecho para el ojo público como que la magia ya no era necesaria en un mundo pacifico, la gente lo acepto obedientemente porque era algo que decían sus gobernantes y después de esta guerra la gran mayoría le temía a la magia, la otra razón, como ya se mencionó, era que se temía que cualquier tipo de magia pusiera en peligro la barrera, esta absorbía la magia del país de Nunca Jamas dentro de esta así como de artefactos y seres mágicos dentro de ella, pero también absorbía magia del exterior.

Seguridad dijeron, un sacrificio necesario, mientras hubiera paz y armonía en el mundo, mientras los malvados estuvieran encerrados nuevamente y no regresaran, las princesas y príncipes acordaron que nadie sabría esta parte de la historia aparte de ellos.

Ahora Ben sabía esa parte de la historia del reino que heredo.

*+*+* 

Cuando Yen Sid vio casas derrumbarse y la gente gritar bajo el cielo despejado de aquel día no se llenó de preocupación como sus vecinos, o miedo, ni regocijo al ver nuevamente un cielo tan azul, sino que tomo su sombrero y empezó a actuar rápidamente para que edificios o escombros cayeran sobre la gente, se sentía un poco débil y mareado, en parte por la resaca, en parte porque la isla estaba absorbiendo magia, necesitaba recuperar parte de la magia que le habían arrebatado todos esos años.

Pocos piensan en el hecho de que la magia no solo es poder, sino una extensión de la vida, como los sentidos, como una extremidad, cosas inanimadas pueden tener magia pero de cierta forma también tiene vida por eso mismo. Y un lugar como esta isla era justo decir que era como un ser viviente mucho más consiente que una simple roca flotando en el agua como algunos aurodianos pensaban de ella. 

Hada Madrina no solo había encarcelado a los villanos, había encarcelado injustamente a un ente inocente y tan antiguo como el tiempo, un pecado que tarde o temprano seria castigado, la parecer ese día ya estaba llegando.

La tierra gemía, crujía y se sacudía como si quisiera arrojar a todos los edificios sobre ella fuera, tal vez era así, después de casi 20 años este pedazo de país de Nunca Jamás estaba despierto.


	10. X

X

Mal podía decir con satisfacción que la parte del escape había sido un total éxito y hasta el momento no había habido grandes percances en la huida, alguno que otro mareado, vomito tirado por la borda, una pequeña riña o insultos tirados de ahí para haya, pero no había señales aun que los estuvieran persiguiendo o si Auradon notara su falta, seguramente más preocupados por la isla y los villanos de esta.

Cuando había pasado día y medio, Uma jamás dejo su timón embriagada aun con la euforia de navegar las aguas con su barco, se decidió desmantelar el artefacto que abrió la barrera como se había acordado y repartir sus núcleos. 

Como el primer prototipo había tenido una vieja barita mágica, inservible en la isla y seguramente no tan poderosa, aun así seguramente con magia residual, Carlos llego a la conclusión que debían reunir artefactos mágicos que servirían para abrir la barrera, no solo baritas rotas o escobas de bruja que servían ahora en la isla solo para barrer, sino verdaderos y poderosos artefactos mágicos, como el cetro de Melefica, robado y colocado en el invento de Carlos el mismo día de la fuga, el collar de Ursula, un fragmento del espejo de Grimhilde, y algunos otros un poco difíciles de encontrar o que supieran que se encontraban en la isla hasta que hicieron su visita a Yen Sid aquella noche y les proporciono la enriquecedora historia detrás del origen de la isla, no solo los príncipes de Auradon se conformaron con encerrarlos en aquella isla, sino que robaron al país de Nunca Jamás, y arrojaron todo lo que consideraban “malo” a la isla, como el castillo de Malefica algo más oculto al otro lado de la isla y casi inaccesible incluso para su dueña, sino también la lámpara de Jafar, el amuleto vudú del doctor Facilier, grimorios de brujas, el garfio del Capitán Hook, que en si no era mágico pero al haber vivido tantos años en el país de Nunca Jamás este debía tener algunos residuos de magia, talismanes malignos, entre otros.

Y si, en este punto ya todo el mundo en esos barcos conocía la historia del origen de la isla, un conocimiento que seguramente ni siquiera sus propios padres conocían. Por años estuvieron en uno de los lugares más libres técnicamente hablando, una tierra indomable, el país de Nunca Jamás, solo que este estaba encarcelado al igual que ellos, y los héroes decían ser los buenos e intachables siempre. 

Hubo escepticismo, pero cuando empezaron a encontrar estos artefactos se dieron cuenta que podía ser verdad, pero lo más importante, que la posibilidad de escapar era posible.

-Carlos, comienza con la repartición- índico Mal, todos estaban reunidos en la proa del barco, incluso Uma, los otros barcos estaban muy cerca y sus ocupantes observando el proceso.

Con destornillador y una llave Carlos empezó a desenmarañar el complejo circuito que había creado con tantos artefactos mágicos combinados con tecnología, tuvo que estudiar un poco de ellos antes de saber en qué orden se pondrían para ver cuales no interferirían con cual, por ejemplo al parecer algo de la magia de mar del caracol de Ursula no se llevaría bien con la de la lámpara de Jafar ya que venían de lugares tan opuestos, pero con el espejo de Grimhilde en el medio y otros artefactos más podía equilibrar esos contratiempos.

El primero en sacar fue el cetro del dragón, Carlos se lo extendió a Mal quien lo tomo entre sus manos. Ella ya no sentía aprecio por esta cosa o admiración, pero habérselo robado a su madre, su última jugarreta contra ella antes de escapar, imaginando su rostro lleno de rabia e impotencia, hacía que lo sostuviera firmemente. Ella, junto a todos los jóvenes en la isla, había triunfado donde su madre y demás padres fracasaron, y seguirían así, estaba segura.

El siguiente fue la caracola de Ursula, Uma la coloco rápidamente en su cuello, su madre jamás la dejo ni siquiera tocarla, ahora era de ella, había sido más fácil quitarle el barco al capitán Hook en una apuesta que tratar de obtener ese maldito collar, si habían usado barriles de licor adulterado para noquear a todos los piratas en los muelles, esa misma cantidad y un poco más fue la que se tuvo que verter en el tanque de su madre para noquearla, e incluso así sus tentáculos que parecían tener vida propia seguían moviéndose, aunque lentos pero fueron un problema.

El que siguió fue el espejo de Grimhilde, o lo que quedaba de él, Evie lo guardo en su bolso, ella había pensado dejar una carta y preparar un pequeño bote como muchos otros niños a sus padres o tutores que los habían tratado tan bien como un villano podía tratar a su hijo en la isla, pero no lo hiso, al final siempre supo que para su madre era más una mercancía que una hija. Aun si había recibido mejor trato de ella que muchos otros padres a sus hijos en la isla en comparación, siempre fue para su madre una inversión en tiempo y entrenamiento para que ella consiguiera seducir un príncipe si llegaba la posibilidad y la sacara de la isla y le consiguiera un castillo, no hubo un verdadero amor o cariño desinteresado, como la madre de Gil que aunque no podía hacer nada contra su esposo Gastón se preocupaba sinceramente por sus tres hijos se parecieran a su marido o a ella.

En esta ocasión se sacó dos, que eran los que habían sido realmente difíciles de encontrar hasta que los desenterraron en el bosque gracias a un detector de metal hecho por Carlos, uno era una lámpara negra y otro un cetro con cabeza de cobra, ambos de Jafar. No tardo ni medio minuto para que Jay tomara ambos artículos, lanzara al aire la lámpara y con el cetro de cobra le dio tremendo golpe que lanzo la lámpara tan lejos como pudo cayendo al agua.

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!- pregunto Gil sorprendido expresando lo que la mayoría se preguntaba en sus mentes, después de todo era la lámpara de un genio la que había arrojado por la borda.

-Es probable que mi padre este ahí dentro, ni loco lo sacaría de ahí-

-Oh- 

-Que sea problema de Tritón y sus sirenitas entonces- Uma dio una sonrisa torcida pensando en la desdichada alma que intentara liberar a Jafar de su lámpara.

Un escalofrió recorrió a varios de los niños y adolescentes en el barco, recordaban que en las historias que se contaban que Jafar irónicamente había sido otorgado de gran poder antes de su primer derrota contra los héroes, y en la gran guerra convertido ya en Genio algunos decían que era como ver a el mismísimo Chernabog, en versión de color rojo y sin cuernos y alas, atormentando a los héroes. Definitivamente nadie quería tenerlo en el barco si había la posibilidad de que este estuviera de regreso en su lámpara aun con sus deseos y magia.

Además conociendo lo manipulador del maldito tendedero era probable que torciera cualquier deseo que les pidiera para volverlo contra ellos.

-El bastón da buenos golpes, creo que lo conservaré- dijo Jay y lo acomodo en su cinturón

Después de eso Carlos siguió desmontando el artefacto y entregando objetos entre los tripulantes de los tres barcos, había algunos talismanes sin dueño que fueron igualmente repartidos entre los hombres de confianza de los líderes de las pandillas de la isla o a los mismos líderes que no habían podido aportar con algún artefacto mágico, una muestra más de la alianza que se formó en la isla.

Todo el que trabajo junto seria recompensado con los frutos de ese trabajo, un concepto realmente nuevo en la isla, pero viendo que tan buenos resultados habían obtenido hasta ahora nadie se quejaba.

¿Y ahora que seguía? 

Con cada fin hay un comienzo, y esta historia no es la excepción. 

Además no habían pasado por casi todo un año de planeación para al menos no tener esta parte también planeada.

Alejarse tan rápido de Auradon una vez que la barrera cayó no solo fue un impulso después de todo, entre mayor distancia entre esos príncipes y sus padres tenían más tiempo en preocuparse en realizar las siguientes etapas de sus planes y menos preocupación a que cualquiera de ellos los atraparan.

Aunque había varios de los jóvenes en esos barcos que quisieran tomar su dosis justa de venganza contra Auradon, o incluso sus propios padres, esas ideas se suprimieron o dejaron de lado como común acuerdo a la hora de forjar esta alianza entre todos ellos, ya que el objetivo principal era escapar de la isla, no volver a ella inmediatamente después; es verdad que tenían la ventaja de la sorpresa, y conocían gracias a las historias de sus padres la manera de proceder a lo que respecta a tácticas y combate a la gente de Auradon y ellos no los conocían a ellos, pero ¿valía la pena? 

¿Valía la pena al final de cuentas continuar con el trabajo de sus padres? ¿Seguir con el objetivo de continuar con su venganza contra los enemigos de ellos? Los Auradianos no eran sus amigos o aliados, y jamás les perdonarían a que los condenaran a vivir en esa isla toda su vida, y no dejarían que manejaran más sus existencias.

Tal vez más adelante, cuando hubieran adquirido más fuerza, mas inteligencia, o simplemente dejarían que los embriagaran el resto de sus vidas el sabor de la libertad y haberles ganado a todos ellos, a sus padres y enemigos por igual.

Ahora pasemos lo siguiente en la lista de prioridades, que era encontrar un lugar para quedarse, no podían vivir en el mar el resto de sus vidas, estar rodeados de agua algunos no lo soportarían, algunos no lo soportaban ahora y prueba de ello estaba en los varios casos de mareo, aunque segura Uma y los demás piratas no se quejarían de una vida en el mar, debían encontrar tierra.

Una base momentánea quizás, mientras decidían si continuar con la sociedad o partir cada quien a su lado, y en esos momentos parecía más alentadora la primera opción que la segunda, incluso Uma admitía a regañadientes que trabajar todos juntos, incluso con Mal y sus chicos, abría paso a más nuevas oportunidades que trabajar cada quien por su lado.

Tienen algunos mapas hechos a mano y otros tomados de los piratas, han estudiado las opciones y rutas, los países que tienen tratados o negocios con Auradon y los que no para saber cuáles evitar o tomar en cuenta como posibles lugares y…

-¡Hay que festejar!- alguien grita en una de las cubiertas de los otros barcos, la larga cabellera rubia y la chaqueta roja la identifican fácilmente como la menor de los hermanos Hook.

Su barco es el más pequeño de la flota y tal vez no tanto por coincidencia en su barco van la mayoría de los menores en la isla, gracias al mal que no habían tenido que lidiar con bebes en su huida o niños tan pequeños que no supieran entender una simple orden, pero así como el barco de CJ está lleno de niños, también están la mayoría de los hijos de los orcos que decidieron unirse a su plan de fuga, la incorporación de esos últimos había sido sorpresa para varios pensando que ninguno de ellos quisieran traicionar a Malefica, pero parece que sus hijos no eran tan leales como sus padres a la hada oscura, además eran buena mano de obra.

-¡CJ! No hay tiempo para fiestas, además estamos en el medio del océano en nuestro escape- Harriet, la mayor de los hermanos Hook, la reprende. De los tres vástagos del Capitán Hook ella es la más parecida a su padre físicamente con su piel blanca y risos negros bajo su sombrero de capitán, y de hecho en su tripulación están varios de los hijos de la tripulación original de su padre, incluido su primer oficial Sammy Smee.

-Siempre hay tiempo para festejar y más si un buen plan salió bien- Harry decide meterse a la discusión de sus hermanas.

Aunque para los demás tripulantes de los tres barcos más que una conversación son intercambio de gritos entre los tres barcos. Aun así se capta el mensaje muy bien.

En realidad suena muy bien esa idea para muchos.

-Harry no alientes a tus hermanas- Uma le regaña, sabiendo que es a ella a la única que el hijo del medio de los Hook escucha.

-Pero mi capitana, hay que celebrar nuestra victoria. Tan gloriosa sobre todas las demás, fuimos los más listos y ruines, nadie se lo espero- Harry con su sonrisa algo retorcida, la de un loco dirían algunos, trato de convencer a su capitana, a su Uma.

-Además ya tenemos casi todo para una fiesta, los invitados, músicos y comida en los barcos. No tenemos que hacer tanto trabajo en reunirnos todos y todo lo que necesitamos- Gil hablo secundando a Harry, pensando que sería más sencillo hacer una fiesta en este momento que ya tenían todo sobre los barcos que cuando se tenía que planear una en la isla.

-Bien, pero más vale que no se acaben todas las raciones y pobre de aquel que se atreva a dañar mi barco en esta dichosa fiesta. ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?- Uma cedió no antes de soltar amenaza, cuando ese par se unía…

-Ningún problema- Mal no era persona de fiestas, o de socializar mucho en realidad a no ser por su selecto grupo de amigos, pero incluso ella admitía que este logro era motivo para celebrar.

Líderes de demás pandillas y demás no parecían repudiar la idea y al final siendo la mayoría Harriet tuvo que ceder también, obviamente no antes de amenazar de hacer caminar por la plancha a todo aquel que dañara el barco que era su propiedad.

Uma tenía el que fue el barco de su padre pero a ojos de ella lo había ganado de manera justa, así como ella se había hecho dueña de su propio barco al hacer que su antiguo dueño se endeudara tanto con su pandilla que no tuvo más opción que pagarle con su barco, y como su más preciado bien más vale que en esta fiesta no sufriera ningún daño, de por si fue difícil tener que aceptar las modificaciones que el joven De Vill tuvo que hacer para integrar esos motores sabiendo que tendría que cortar la madera de su preciosa nave.

Como cualquier jóvenes los chicos de la isla se organizaron rápidamente cuando el festejo se confirmó, alinearon lo mejor posible los barcos y pusieron tablas para quienes quisieran ir de un barco a otro, la banda se instaló en el barco de Uma por ser el más grande, la banda de Diego De Vill que estaban listos para tocar y poner el ambiente a esta fiesta, sacaron cajas de comida de las raciones que traían, como siempre no era la mejor comida pero era lo mejor que la isla podía haber ofrecido, pan mohecido, fruta blanda o golpeada, y valiosas latas de comida caduca que aun sabían muy bien en opinión de los chicos.

Seguramente la escena distaba mucho de los banquetes de Auradon que solo habían sido capaces de ver en imágenes o programas de televisión en la isla, pero ese día se sintió como un verdadero festín de reyes y reinas para todos ellos.


	11. Once

Once

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que todos los jóvenes tuvieron una fiesta de esta magnitud? En la isla cuando alguien realizaba una fiesta o reunión y decidía que todo el mundo estaba invitado normalmente no era así debido a la división de la isla con respecto a territorios y pandillas. 

Los hijos de los piratas no abandonaban su territorio que era el puerto pirata normalmente, y los hijos de la tribu de los Hunos tenían mucho menos contacto con las personas o asistían a fiestas por el mandato de sus padres que no debían mezclarse tanto por el riesgo de estropear su cultura ya de por si en decadencia debido a estar encerrados en la isla, pero como todo adolecente existía uno que otro rebelde, a veces uno que otro pirata o huno se enteraría de una fiesta e iría por simple curiosidad, o viceversa en los terrenos de los piratas y alguien del distrito comercial quería a ver como se divertían aquellos llamados piratas en tierra firme.

Las fiestas también cumplían con doble propósito, como todo en la isla que tenía más de un uso, una demostración de influencia y poder, no era lo mismo que alguien en el escalón más bajo de la cadena alimenticia dijera que haría una fiesta y reunión y solo asistirían algunos de sus conocidos a que alguien tan influyente como alguno de los hijos de los grandes villanos dijera que haría una fiesta y asistiera más de media población juvenil de la isla, algunos lo veían como oportunidad de poder acercarse a personas normalmente inaccesibles en un ambiente más relajado otros para recabar información y chismes para intercambiar por favores más adelante.

Pero esta fiesta distaba mucho de todas las anteriores, todo el mundo estaba invitado, algunos aún se quedaban entre sus grupos de confianzas, brujas en una esquina, hijos de ladrones en otra pero había más confianza para mezclarse entre la multitud ya que todo el mundo había trabajado codo con codo para esto, estar bajo un cielo verdadero, disfrutando de la verdadera brisa del mar fresca y salada, la realidad de una vida lejos de las cadenas de sus padres o sentencias por reyes o reinas que no tenían nada que ver con ellos en realidad.

Cuando la sidra picante comenzó a circular junto al famoso ponche de las brujas, una bebida de frutas fermentadas y podridas que tenía un color café pero olía realmente bien, dulce en realidad y se bebía caliente, la fiesta se animó un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Era probable que Mad Maddy, el líder de las brujas haya decidido poner algo más que simple fruta en el ponche pero nadie se quejó especialmente cuando CJ hiso lo mismo con algunas de las botellas de sidra picante.

La música tocaba fuerte, algunos bailaban en la cubierta o los bordes de esta en un temerario equilibrio sobre las barandillas, otros se sentían satisfechos solo sentados hablando entre ellos teorizando que expresiones habrían puesto sus padres al saber que sus hijos habían desaparecido, seguramente se habían sentido engañados y burlados, impresionados incluso al saber que fueron ellos los que triunfaron donde ellos fracasaron centenares de veces, y otros hablaban o pensaban en el futuro, tan maravilloso y en parte algo aterrador, ya que era lo más desconocido que jamás habían enfrentado antes, ya que eran sus padres quienes normalmente decidían sobre sus futuros, o si no eran ellos, los malditos gobernantes de Auradon decidiendo que se pudrirían en la isla hasta el final de los tiempos, pero ahora ellos decidirían, algunos aun no tenían todo claro y otros ya sabían qué hacer con toda esta libertad.

Jay por ejemplo ya sabía que era lo que quería.

¿Montañas de oro? ¿Diamantes del tamaño de su cabeza o más grandes? ¿Cubiertos de plata? ¿Riquezas dignas de un sultán?

Todos eran sueños de Jafar, que le metió a la cabeza como una necesidad primaria y para obtener su aprobación, y todo eso lo dejo atrás cuando le dio un puñetazo a plena cara y dejo la tienda, ahí se dio cuenta de lo que realmente indispensable para su vida, su verdadero tesoro.

El cual estaba en Evie, que intercambiaba pasiones contra el mareo por favores futuros o alguna baratija valiosa para ella para algunos chicos que aún no se acostumbraran al incesante del barco y querían disfrutar la fiesta como se debía; en Mal que realmente no hacía nada en ese momento más que estar presente y resaltar por ese simple hecho, sin deseos de bailar o socializar y solo bebiendo uno o dos tragos de su ponche pareciendo distraída pero él sabía mejor, siempre atenta, siempre vigilante, no importaba que ahora estaban en tregua, los viejos hábitos no se olvidan; en Carlos, sentado a su lado, tan poco sociable o más que Mal, después de todo lo que le paso, casi perderlo, en más de un sentido, el chicos nervioso se ha vuelto más tímido, retraído, ya no es el Carlos que conoció comerciando aparatos que había reparado el mismo para comprar las cosas que su madre le mandaba a conseguir, o el chico que mostro ser más valiente que lo que parecía ser al enfrentar sus miedos cuando Malefica envió a todos ellos a buscar su dichoso cetro de dragón, mismo que ahora mal portaba con más dignidad que la que alguna vez vio actuar a su original dueña, no, ese chico había cambiado y ya no era el que era, pero seguía siendo Carlos, su Carlos.

A sido un camino largo, no solo la planeación de su escape, reunir a las bandas que desde sus nacimientos han sido enemigas por cuenta propia o por mandato de sus padres, aún hay ciertos roces entre Mal, Uma e incluso Mad Maddy, las tres son líderes naturales, y las tres comparten un pasado. Lejos, muy lejos en el pasado incluso antes de que Jay conociera a Mal o Evie o Carlos, esas tres habían sido cercanas, pero las palabras de Malefica orillaron a la pequeña Mal a actuar como la villana en entrenamiento que era, humillándolas tan cruelmente como una niña que aun ni tiene edad de dos dígitos puede hacer, lo cual fue tan eficaz como para que ese odio que se ganó a pulso pusiera en riesgo esas alianzas. 

Mal tuvo que hacer las cosas más difíciles que alguna vez tuvo que enfrentar, hacer al lado su orgullo y pedir a su manera perdón para que el plan funcionara para convencer a ese par, a Uma confiándole primero el secreto de su plan en sus inicios y más adelante la seguridad en parte de Carlos cuando este tenía que quedarse en el muelle pirata para modificar los barcos, le dio la oportunidad perfecta de delatarla, robarle el plan, y en más de una ocasión de que esta desenvainara su espada y arremetiera contra ella, a Uma le encanto tener el control de la situación más de una vez, sentirse superior, o más extraño, saber que Mal por fin la reconocía como un igual.

Con Mad Maddy, la chica es la más loca e impredecible de la isla, su apodo no solo era un juego de palabras después de todo sino que lo ganó a pulso como todo en la isla, por lo que fue más difícil incorporarla y convencerla a ser parte del plan. Decían que era descendiente directo de la famosísima Madame Mim, acérrima enemiga del también famosísimo Merlín, era su tátara, tátara, tátara nieta, o algo así, y como la mayoría de las mujeres en su familia tenían la fama de haber heredado el carácter de dicha bruja al igual que sus poderes, podía ser tan alegre, picara y elegante en un momento para al siguiente instante menos inesperado mostrarse furiosa, descarada o incluso tan triste como si se hubiera enterado que se moriría al día siguiente, por lo que la mayoría de las veces era difícil tratar con ella debido a lo difícil que era predecir su carácter, por lo que era mucho más difícil si tomaba en serio lo que estaba pasando o le estaban diciendo o le daba los ignoraba como si el viento hablara.

Mal realmente llego a pensar en dejarla fuera, pero como había predicho Carlos, todos los jóvenes en la isla eran necesarios para que él hubiera tenido éxito, por lo que al final Mal decidió por hacer la cosa más simple, arriesgada y cruda con ella. La oportunidad de una revancha, lo cual capto la atención de Mad Maddy y acepto las condiciones de una tregua y hacer que las brujas trabajaran junto a los demás adolecentes en los planes de escape sin rechistar y ni siquiera terminando de escuchar de que se trataba este dichoso plan Mad Maddy tomo unas filosas y enormes tijeras y cortara los cabellos de Mal en un horrible corte demasiado corto de atrás y mechones largos adelante, esa fue su venganza, Evie trato de arreglar lo mejor posible el corte después pero con tan poco con que trabajar en la parte de atrás lo mejor que pudo hacer era emparejarlo lo mejor posible.

Pudo haber sido peor, no la desfiguro o corto la cabeza o alguna oreja, aun así fue un duro golpe en el orgullo de Mal como cuando tuvo que cederle secretos o lo más cercano a la confianza a Uma de su plan en un principio, Mad Maddy de hecho había creado una trenza con los cabellos y los portaba con orgullo en su cinturón como un trofeo de guerra.

Fue sorprendente el cambio de luck de Mal para varios en la isla, después de todo a pesar que no era la joven más vanidosa de la isla, todo el mundo sabía que estaba orgullosa de su cabello único de color morado, y Mad Maddy también lo sabía a pesar que poca cosa le importaba cualquier cosa que no estuviera en su cabeza, pero tenía su lógica, después de todo era problemas de pelo lo que las había separado, Mad Maddy había tenido cabellos tan morados como Mal en un principio, pero Mal a no tan discreta sugerencia de su madre se había desecho de ellos con una botella de lejía había arruinado su cabello y Mad Maddy comenzó a utilizar un azul aqua como el color de sus ojos para su cabello.

Quizás el único lado positivo es que el cabello tan corto le dio un aspecto más maduro a Mal del que tenía antes y que este creció rápido hasta el día del escape, ya le llegaba a los hombros ahora, también fue beneficioso que las brujas se unieran sin mayores problemas al plan, Mad Maddy al menos había sido lo suficientemente discreta en no gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella había sido la responsable del nuevo corte de Mal y solo lo dijo a sus brujas de confianza. Malefica no estuvo muy complacida por el cambio de imagen de su hija, siempre tratando que fuera su reflejo de alguna manera pero cuando vio que más jóvenes obedecían las órdenes de su hija relaciono un poco el cambio de imagen con que se veía más intimidante y los jóvenes sabían reconocer eso en su hija.

A veces los adultos eran tan ingenuos con las cosas que pasaban bajo sus narices. Creyendo que tenían todo aún bajo su control cuando todo se derrumbaba bajo ellos poco a poco hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Esas habían sido algunos de los principales obstáculos, pero no todos.

Regresemos a lo que realmente le importaba a Jay, sus amigos. Carlos había cambiado mucho después de tener que asesinar a Cruella y casi morir en el intento, el chico aún tenía pesadillas, todos aun las tenían. Y en realidad Carlos no había sido el único que cambio después de ese incidente, aun así el más notable era Carlos.

Todo el plan y el éxito de este eran innegables gracias a la mente brillante del joven De Vill, ideas que solo tuvieron éxito solo al arriesgarlo todo y con bordes de locura, locura que por momentos pareció absorber a Carlos en los primeros meses después de lo ocurrido con lo de Cruella.

No era el tipo de locura de Mad Maddy, ni nada como la furia irascible e irracional de Cruella, era más aterradora en opinión de Jay, una calma que atrapaba a Carlos en un lugar que parecía tan inaccesible, dentro de su propia mente con miles de ideas y sus peores miedos, en un principio Jay admite que tuvo miedo de que Carlos terminara tan atrapado dentro de esa calma que ni él pudiera sacarlo de esta, oírlo llorar después de una pesadilla o que estuviera temblando cuando tuviera miedo era mejor ya que eran muestra de que estuviera vivo.

Vivo, eso es lo que importa, es lo que va a proteger a toda costa, incluso en la isla lo más valioso era la vida, principalmente la propia, pero ahora el ladrón sabe que puede atesorar otras vidas, como la de Evie, Mal y Carlos.

Eso valía más que todo el oro del que le hubiera encantado a su padre poseer.

Algo que valía la pena por lo cual vivir.

-Has estado muy tranquilo- dijo Carlos sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No es así, fui por más ponche hace rato- 

-Es una fiesta- 

-Si-

-A ti te encantan las fiestas-

-Especialmente cuando hay comida y bebida gratis-

-No tienes que quedarte todo el tiempo a mi lado Jay, ve y diviértete-

-¿Y quién dice que no me estoy divirtiendo ahora?-

-Sé que… sé que he estado mal desde lo de Cruella- Carlos había dejado de llamarle madre desde hace mucho tiempo, pero llamarla por su nombre no ayudaba mucho tampoco –pero ahora estoy mejor, Jay, puedes ir a divertirte-

No era la primera vez que tenían este tipo de plática, y muy probablemente no sería la última. Carlos se sentía mal a veces por sus “episodios”, como solían llamar a esos lapsos en que se perdía dentro de su mente, no por estos en si sino por la preocupación que conllevaba esto a los demás, siempre fue el más débil, pero ahora realmente a veces se sentía como una carga para sus amigos aun si estos negaban fervientemente este hecho.

Ahora estaba mucho mejor a comparación a los primeros meses después del “incidente”, no había tenido “episodios” en semanas o pesadillas, tal vez eso ultimo por no haber dormido tanto debido a la preparación a los últimos detalles del escape, pero contaba como no pesadillas.

No quería seguir siendo una carga para sus amigos, no para Jay que había estado todo ese tiempo al pendiente de él, incluso ahora, en una fiesta festejando la victoria, a su lado sentado, cuando pudiera estar festejando con los demás, bailando, comiendo e incluso coqueteando con las chicas, cosa que normalmente hacía.

-Me estoy divirtiendo justo ahora Carlos, ¿o tú quieres ir a bailar?-

-No-

-Entonces está bien, bebamos y comamos hasta reventar, este ponche de brujas sí que es bueno-

-Pero tú-

-Estoy donde quiero estar, debes saber que siempre hago lo que yo quiera Carlos, ya en este punto, y quiero estar a tu lado- al decir esto Jay miro fijamente a los ojos café de Carlos.

No era tampoco la primera vez que estas pequeñas discusiones terminaban asi, y Carlos siempre terminaba callando y con un calor agradable en el pecho.

Se quedaron mirando fijos por buen momento, tanto para que otras personas lo notaran.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarden ya?- pregunto Evie al lado de Mal, había llegado junto a su amiga para decirles como habían ido los tratos con su pócima para el mareo cuando vieron a ese par.

-Espero que pronto, ya no aguanto todo ese ambiente tan arggg- Mal hiso una mueca negándose a decir algo tan “auradiano”.

-¿Romántico?- Evie no tenía ese mismo problema –yo también espero que sea pronto, aunque debo decirle a Jay que si se atreve a dañar el corazón de Carlos, lo utilizare como conejillo de indias para mis pociones más peligrosas- 

-Carlos lo tiene en la palma de su mano y no lo sabe, creo que Jay no se atrevería hacerle daño jamás-

-Sí. Es un buen comienzo para nuestros felices por siempre-

-Eso sonó muy auradiano-

-Entonces quizás ¿comienzo de nuestra más grande aventura de nuestras vidas?-

-¿Estas intentando ser escritora ahora?-

-Yo creo que suena mejor-

-Eso sí, suena más “malévolo”-

-Yo diría épico, pero eso también suena genial-

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
